Diavolo Tormentare
by Steph P. S. Angel
Summary: Hermines Cousine wird von heut auf morgen in die Zauberwelt eingeweiht. Wie verkraftet sie es? Und was wird alles passieren?
1. Der Überfall

Der Überfall

Melody Granger saß zitternd und schluchzend auf dem Boden. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was soeben passiert war.

Sie war zu Besuch bei ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante. Leider war ihre Cousine nicht anwesend, da sie ein Internat besuchte. Obwohl Hermine mit ihren gerade Siebzehn, Sechs Jahre jünger war, erzählten sie sich alles und waren sie die besten Freundinnen.

Melody wohnte in Dublin und hatte dort einen kleinen Buchladen. Doch immer, wenn sie Zeit hatte, besuchte sie als erstes Grangers. Sie selber hatte keine Eltern mehr und ihr Onkel Jim und ihre Tante Jane waren immer für sie da.

Flashback

Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück.

„Gibst du mir mal bitte den Honig Mel" sagte Jim Granger. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und zwei Männer mit Maske und Kapuze über den Köpfen standen im Raum.

Jane ließ einen Schrei los und Jim sprang sofort auf. Doch bevor er überhaupt irgendetwas machen konnte, zog einer der Männer etwas aus der Tasche und richtete es auf ihn. Ein heller Lichtblitz erschien und er sackte zusammen.

Melody schrie auf, als der andere Mann ebenfalls etwas auf ihre Tante richtete und diese dann ebenso vor ihr zusammensackte.

Melody zitterte wie Espenlaub, als einer der Männer auf sie zukam. Vor Angst schloss sie die Augen. Sie, die sonst eigentlich nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, konnte sich nicht mehr regen. Ihr Verstand setzte aus, da sie nicht begriff, was hier passierte.

„Sieh mich an" zischte der Mann sie an, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Erst als ein harter Schlag sie traf, öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut in ihrer Mundhöhle.

Nun kam der Mann ganz nah an sie ran. Sie roch seinen Schweiß und Alkohol und Ekel überkam sie. Er grapschte plötzlich unter ihren Pullover und hauchte ihr ins Ohr.

„Nein" dachte sie nur.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit Thomas" rief der andere Mann.

„So und nun zu dir. Sag Dumbledore und Potter, dass wir jeden vom Orden vernichten werden. Und bei ihren Familien fangen wir an. Wir wissen, dass die kleine Granger die beste Freundin von Potter ist. Das war nur eine Warnung. Wir kommen wieder" sagte er.

Melody verstand nichts von dem, was er sagte. Sie kannte weder einen jemanden der Dumbledore hieß oder Potter. Dann riss sie die Augen auf, denn die beiden Männer verschwanden von einer auf die andere Sekunde.

Sie rannte gleich zu ihrer Tante. „Tante Jane" sagte sie und überprüfte ihren Puls. Dann rannte sie zu ihrem Onkel. Er öffnete die Augen.

„Ich rufe gleich die Polizei" sagte Melody.

„Nein. Melody hole bitte die Medaille, die über dem Kamin hängt" sagte er leise.

„Aber…" wollte sie sagen.

„Bitte Mel, mach einfach was ich dir sage" sagte Jim.

Melody stand auf, rannte zum Kamin und holte die Medaille.

Sie gab sie ihrem Onkel. Er berührte sie, drehte an ihr und plötzlich leuchtete sie auf.

„Bitte um Hilfe. Todesserangriff bei Grangers" sagte er.

„Onkel Jim, was ist hier los" fragte Melody ängstlich.

„Keine Angst Mel. Hermine wird die alles erklären" sagte er.

Melody blieb vor ihm sitzen und weinte.

Flashback Ende

Derweilen saßen am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf Hermine, Ron, Harry, die restlichen Weasleys und Sirius beim Frühstück.

Es war Ferienanfang. Noch ein Jahr Hogwarts lag vor den Freunden.

„Wo ist Dad" fragte Ron.

„Bei Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape ist hier, um seinen Bericht abzugeben" sagte Molly.

Mittlerweile hatte man sie in einige Dinge des Ordens eingeweiht, da Dumbledore der Meinung war, dass sie alt genug wären.

Plötzlich ertönte aus dem ersten Stock ein Schrei. Tonks kam wie eine Furie die Treppe runter. In der Hand hielt sie eine Medaille.

Hermine sprang auf und rannte zu ihr, als sie dies sah.

„Was ist los Tonks?" schrie sie.

„Ich war gerade dabei, ins Bad zu gehen, als ich sie leuchten sah. Todesser haben deine Familie angegriffen" sagte sie.

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape und Arthur Weasley waren durch den Schrei in die Küche gestürzt und auch Bill Weasley kam aus dem Salon.

„Was ist Nymphadora" fragte Dumbledore.

„Todesserangriff auf die Grangers" sagte Tonks.

„Severus, Bill, bitte appariert gleich hin. Ich komme gleich mit Verstärkung nach" sagte Albus sichtlich geschockt.

Die beiden Männer nickten und apparierten gleich.

„Professor, ich will mit" sagte einer leise schluchzende Hermine. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Eltern.

„Nein Hermine, das wäre zu gefährlich. Sie könnten noch dort sein" sagte er. Dann apparierte auch er.

Melody beugte sich gerade über ihre Tante, um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht, als sie erneut einen Knall hörte. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak, denn wieder standen zwei Männer im Raum, diesmal ohne Masken.

Sie hatte Angst, dass es dieselben von eben waren und setzte sich ganz eng an eine Wand.

Ein junger Mann mit langen roten Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, beugte sich über ihren Onkel.

„Mister Granger, wie geht es ihnen" fragte er Jim.

„Soweit ok, aber ich glaube meine Frau hat er schlimm erwischt. Und Melody. Bill sie weis von nichts und hat sicher Angst" sagte er.

Der andere Mann war groß und dunkelhaarig und beugte sich über ihre Tante. Dann schaute er auf und sah Melody direkt in die Augen.

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Miss haben sie keine Angst" sagte er in einem leisen rauen Ton und berührte sie an der Schulter.

Doch Melody stand unter Schock und fing an zu schreien.

„Fassen sie mich nicht schon wieder an" schrie sie.

Severus schaute zu Bill und dieser nickte.

Er berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab und das letzte was Melody sah, waren diese dunklen Augen.

Severus legte sie auf die Couch. Es gab wieder einen Knall und Albus stand mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und MadEyeMoody im Raum.

„Die Grangers müssen ins St. Mungo" sagte Bill.

„Kingsley und du bringt sie bitte hin "sagte Albus an Moody gerichtet. Dieser nickte und schon nahmen sie die beiden Grangers und apparierten.

„Was ist mir ihr" fragte Bill und zeigte auf die schlafende Melody.

„Sie heißt Melody, sagte Mister Granger. Ich denke, sie ist eine Verwandte" fuhr er fort.

„Das kann nur Hermines Cousine sein. Sie erzählte mir einmal, dass Melody ihre beste Freundin sei und sie ihr gerne alles erzählen wolle. Doch ihre Angst vor Melody Reaktion war bisher immer zu groß" sagte Albus. Er begann zu schmunzeln.

„Was soll das grinsen Albus. Nein, du willst doch nicht" zischte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.

Bill sah die beiden fragend an. „Was?" sagte er nur.

„Er will sie mitnehmen" sagte Severus.

„Du kennst mich zu gut Severus. Ja, warum nicht. So hat Hermine endlich die Chance, ihr alles zu erklären. Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann kann ich immer noch einschreiten" antwortete Albus.

„Ich finde es gut" sagte Bill und handelte sich von Severus einen „Ich könnte dich töten" Blick ein.

„Macht doch, was ihr wollt" sagte Severus grummelig.

„Ja, machen wir. Ach Severus, bist du so nett. Und geh sanft mit ihr um" sagte Albus und war auch schon appariert. Und bevor Severus noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war auch Bill mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen weg.

Wutschnaubend drehte Severus sich zu Melody. Er hob er Melody hoch und apparierte ebenfalls.


	2. Ein wenig Aufklärung

Ein wenig Aufklärung

Als er am Grimmauldplatz ankam, wollte Hermine gleich auf ihn zustürzen, doch Molly hielt sie zurück. Bill hatte ihnen schon gesagt, dass Severus mit Melody nachkam.

„Lege sie auf die Couch Severus" sagte Sirius.

„Sie hat keine Verletzungen, so wie ich gesehen habe. Doch sie hat fürchterlich geschrieen, als ich sie nur berührte" sagte er leise zu Sirius und Madame Pomfrey, die sofort bei ihm war.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass diese Mistkerle ihr nichts schlimmeres angetan haben" flüsterte Sirius.

„Ich gehe dann" sagte Severus und schritt schon Richtung Türe.

„Ja gut" antwortete Sirius und Hermine rief ein leises „Danke" hinter ihm her.

Madame Pomfrey schickte erstmal alle aus dem Salon und untersuchte dann die noch immer schlafende Melody. Sie stellte keine äußeren Verletzungen an ihr fest. Dann rief sie Hermine rein. Sie wollte, dass jemand Bekanntes bei ihr war, wenn sie aufwachte.

Nach zirka einer halben Stunde schlug Melody dann die Augen auf.

„Mel, oh Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut" sagte Hermine schluchzend.

„Mine, wo bin ich?" sagte Melody und schaute sich um. Ihr wurde ein wenig schwindelig, denn als sie sich umsah, dachte sie wirklich, dass die Bilder, die in diesem Zimmer hingen, sich bewegten.

„Bei mir und meinen Freunden" antwortete Hermine „ich erkläre dir gleich alles."

Sie rannte kurz hinaus und kam mit Dumbledore, Molly und Sirius wieder.

„Mel, dass sind Professor Dumbledore, mein Schulleiter, Molly Weasley und Sirius Black" fing Hermine zu erzählen an. „Mel, sie alle können zaubern, genauso wie ich auch."

Hermine stockte und wartete schon auf Geschrei oder Gelächter.

Doch Melody starrte sie nur an.

„Und das heute waren auch Zauberer" fragte sie nur.

„Ja, aber sie gehören zu einer anderen Sorte. Todesser nennen wir sie" sagte Hermine weiter. „Es gibt in der Zauberwelt genauso Gut und Böse wie bei euch auch."

„Und diese Männer hatten dann Zauberstäbe. Sie haben nämlich mit solchen Stäben rumgefuchtelt" sagte Melody.

Hermine zog nun ihren Zauberstab und zeigte ihn ihr. „Ja Zauberstäbe."

„Ähmm kannst du mir mal etwas zeigen" sagte Melody nun. Sie glaubte Hermine, wollte aber doch wissen, ob ihre Augen sie nicht täuschten.

„Lass mich Hermine" sagte Molly. „Das arme Ding zittert ja."

Molly wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft und schon erschienen eine dicke Wolldecke und ein Tablett mit Tee.

„WOW" sagte Melody nun. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du etwas Besonderes bist Mine."

„Na siehst du Hermine. Da hast du unseren Beistand ja eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht" sagte nun Dumbledore vergnügt. „Sie hat es doch sehr gut aufgefasst."

„Wie geht es Mum und Dad" fragte Melody.

„Sie kommen durch, aber sie müssen noch eine Weile im St. Mungo bleiben. Das ist unser Krankenhaus. Ein Fluch hat sie erwischt" antwortete Hermine. Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, dass ihre Cousine alles verstand.

„Melody, kannst du uns sagen, was genau passiert ist" fragte nun Dumbledore.

„Wir saßen beim Frühstück, als mir nichts dir nichts diese zwei Männer im Raum standen. Sie hatten lange Mäntel und Kapuzen an. Onkel Jim wollte auf se los, doch sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und er fiel einfach um. Bei Tante Jane machten sie es dann auch" erzählte Melody.

Dann schluchzte sie auf. „Dann kam einer von diesen ekeligen Typen auf mich zu und begrapschte mich. Ich habe echt geglaubt, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Und der andere meinte ich soll ihnen Professor und einem Potter sagen, dass sie den Orden vernichten. Und bei ihren Familien fangen sie an."

„Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum sie zuerst die Grangers angegriffen haben. Sie sind wehrlos" zischte Sirius. „Diese dreckigen…."

„Sirius" mahnte Molly.

Sie setzte sich nun neben Melody auf das Bett. „Haben sie dir sonst noch etwas getan Kindchen?"

„Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht. Normalerweise wenn ein Kerl mich so blöde anmacht, bin ich nicht so ruhig, aber ich war dermaßen erschrocken" sagte Melody.

„Severus kann ihr nachher einen Traumlostrank geben. Ich glaube es war heute alles ein wenig viel für dich. Da ist es normal, wenn man nicht so reagieren kann, wie sonst" sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich schlage vor, dass du erstmal hier bleibst. Hermine wird es sicher freuen, wenn sie dir nun endlich einiges erzählen kann und Sirius wird sicher auch nichts dagegen haben. Aber es liegt natürlich an erster Stelle an dir, ob du überhaupt möchtest."

„Sehr gerne. Ich möchte mehr von Hermine erfahren" antwortete Melody.

„So und nun lasst uns Essen gehen. Oder soll ich dir etwas hochbringen" sagte nun Molly.

„Nein, es geht schon Danke" sagte Melody und lächelte sie an.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche und Melody riss die Augen auf.

Dort saßen eine Menge zusammen um einen großen Tisch und aßen. Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte rote Haare wie Molly. Diese grinste.

„Ja alle rothaarigen sind von mir. Bill, Fred und George, Ron, Ginny und mein Mann Arthur" sagte sie und zeigte auf die jeweiligen Personen.

„Leute, das ist meine Cousine Melody" sagte Hermine und Melody winkte in die Runde.

„Das ist Harry, Remus Lupin, Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt" sagte Hermine.

„Harry und Ron, deine besten Freunde" fragte Melody.

„Ja" antwortete Hermine, „sie sind auch Zauberer."

Ginny stellte ihr einen Krug auf den Tisch, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Butterbier, trink du wirst es mögen" sagte sie.

Melody nahm einen großen Schluck. „Mhh mögen, ich liebe es jetzt schon" sagte sie und nahm noch einen großen Schluck.

Molly zauberte einen weiteren Teller für sie auf den Tisch und schon probierte sie von den Leckereien, die auf dem Tisch standen.

„Du Mine, was wäre denn gewesen, wenn ich das ganze nicht so aufgefasst hätte" fragte sie und schaute Hermine von der Seite an.

Hermine wusste, dass Melody diese Frage stellen würde, denn Melody kam immer gleich auf den Punkt.

„Ähmm, dann hätte Dumbledore dein Gedächtnis geändert" sagte Hermine leise.

„Wow, das kann er? Aber nein, ich möchte mein Gedächtnis gerne behalten, so wie es ist. Ist ja praktisch so eine Hexe in der Familie. Dann kannst du mir immer eine warme Decke hexen" sagte Melody und grinste.

„Ist das hier das Haus von Molly und ihrer Familie" fragte sie weiter.

„Nein, es ist meins" sagte Sirius, der neben ihr saß. „Das von den Weasleys ist wesentlich lustiger."

„Oh, dann hoffe ich, dass ich ihnen nicht zur Last falle" sagte sie und lächelte Sirius an.

„Nein ganz und gar nicht. Ich freue mich" antwortete Sirius.


	3. Gute Nachttränke und andere Geschichten

Gute Nachttränke und andere Geschichten

Nach dem Essen ging sie gemeinsam mit Hermine und den anderen hoch in einen der Salons.

Sie setzten sich vor den Kamin und tranken heiße Schokolade. Hermine fing natürlich gleich zu erzählen an und Melody hörte neugierig zu.

„Waren Jim und Jane denn nicht geschockt, als der Brief von Hogwarts kam" fragte Melody und Hermine nickte grinsend.

„Mum wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden" antwortete sie.

Auch über die Weasleys und Harry erfuhr sie natürlich einiges. Und über das, was Harry erlebt hatte, war sie schockiert.

„Deine Verwandten sind ja abscheulich. Also Harry, wir kennen uns ja noch nicht gut, aber du kannst gerne in den Ferien zu mir" sagte sie.

Harry grinste. „Danke, aber ich brauche nun nicht mehr zu ihnen. Ich bleibe bei Sirius, denn er ist mein Pate."

Sie redeten sicher schon zwei Stunden, als Sirius herein kam.

„Melody, kannst du eben in die Küche runter. Professor Dumbledore möchte mit dir sprechen" sagte er. Melody stand auf und ging die Treppe runter in die Küche.

Als sie die Türe öffnete, sah sie in die Augen eines lächelnden Dumbeldores.

„Ah Miss Melody. Das ist Severus Snape, unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Ich habe ihn gebeten, dir einen Trank für einen ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf zu brauen" sagte er.

Melody schaute neben ihn und sah in ein paar schwarze Augen, die sie fixierten. Sie erkannte Severus als einen der Männer, die ihr geholfen haben. Lächelnd schaute sie ihn an, doch er schaute nur grimmig auf sie.

„Trinken sie das eine Stunde bevor sie zu Bett gehen" sagte er mit düsterem Ton.

Melody zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst und sie war froh, als Sirius sie Küche betrat.

Dieser grinste, als er Severus so stehen sah.

„Na Sev, spielst du wieder böser schwarzer Mann" flüsterte er ihm im vorbeigehen zu.

„Vielen Dank" sagte Melody leise, wünschte eine Gute Nacht und ging dann wieder hoch zu den anderen.

Noch immer hatte sie Gänsehaut, wenn sie an diese Augen dachte.

„Sie ist weg, du kannst die Augenstarre jetzt lösen" sagte Sirius und stellte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch.

Albus und Severus setzten sich.

„Ich halte von der Sache nichts. Was hat sich Miss Granger nur dabei gedacht" sagte Severus. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und drei Gläser erschienen.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf und schwenkte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Ihr mit eurem Whiskey. Das hier schmeckt hervorragend. Die Muggels nennen es Ginger Ale."

„Hä?" sagte Sirius.

„Hermine hat diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen, sondern ich. Und wenn Melody anders reagiert hätte, dann wäre ich sofort eingesprungen. Und Hermine hat im Moment doch niemanden aus der Familie. Ihre Eltern werden noch eine Weile im St. Mungo bleiben müssen" sagte Albus.

„Trotzdem…"grummelte Severus.

„Man Sev, du alter Miesepeter" sagte Sirius.

Albus musste immer lachen, wenn Sirius und Severus aufeinander trafen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch…

FLASHBACK

„Arg" schrie Severus und sank auf die Knie. Er war von einem Fluch getroffen. Blut spritzte aus seinem Bauch und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Voldemort hatte zu einem Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf gerufen, bei dem er anwesend sein musste.

Natürlich waren plötzlich Leute vom Ministerium aufgetaucht und ein reger Kampf herrschte. In dem ganzen Tumult hatte er nicht gesehen, wer den Fluch abgefeuert hatte.

Nun lag er auf dem dreckigen Boden und sah, dass ein Auror auf ihn zukam. Severus versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu heben, doch er war schon zu schwach. Er schloss die Augen und bereitete sich schon auf seinen Tod vor. Denn er wusste, dass die Auroren die Berechtigung vom Zaubereiminister hatten, jeden Todesser zu töten.

Doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und der Auror brach vor ihm zusammen. Hinter ihm erschien…

„Sirius" flüsterte Severus und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er in einem Bett am Grimmauldplatz. Albus und Sirius standen am Fenster und unterhielten sich leise.

„Na endlich Severus. Wir dachten schon du willst endlos schlafen. Wie geht es dir?" sagte Albus und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke" sagte Severus nur. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Sirius hasste ihn.

Albus bemerkte wohl seine Gedankengänge, denn er sagte, dass er etwas Essbares für Severus holen wolle. Als er aus dem Raum gegangen war, schaute Severus zu Sirius.

„Warum" fragte er.

„Warum nicht" antwortete Sirius und lachte.

„Mensch Black. Du hattest die einmalige Chance, mich da draußen verrecken zu lassen. Du hasst mich wie die Pest und rettest mir das Leben, das soll einer verstehen" sagte er.

„Severus, halt die Klappe. Ich weis, wir beide waren noch nie einer Meinung, aber deswegen lasse ich niemanden liegen. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Jugendstreiche vergessen. Es herrscht Krieg und da ist keine Zeit für so was. Ich habe selber Fehler gemacht. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil du für den Orden soviel tun konntest und ich nicht. Wütend, weil du Harry für die Differenzen, die du mit James hattest verantwortlich machst. Aber ich respektierte immer deinen Einsatz. Und ich hasse dich nicht. Nein, ich hasse Voldemort, weil er meine besten Freunde umgebracht hat. Und ich hasse Pettigrew, weil er sie verraten hat. Aber nur weil wir nicht immer einer Meinung sind, hasse ich dich doch nicht" sagte Sirius.

Severus schluckte. Sofort fielen auch ihm seine Fehler ein, die er immer verdrängt hatte.

Das er jedes Mal Sirius mit Sticheleien zur Weißglut brachte, was den Orden bezog. Sirius konnte jedoch damals wirklich nicht so, wie er wollte, doch er hatte das nie so gesehen.

Und Harry. Er wollte Harry nicht mit James vergleichen, doch machte es immer wieder.

Ja Harry hatte sehr viele Eigenschaften von James. Nur er sah vor lauter negativen die guten Seiten des Jungen nicht. Harry war zwar so störrisch wie sein Vater, jedoch hatte er die Sanftmut und Hilfsbereitschaft seiner Mutter. Und jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, sah er entweder James Gesicht, das ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte oder Lilys gutmütigen Augen.

Es schmerzte ihn, denn er gab sich viel Schuld an dem Tod der beiden. Und nur Dumbledore wusste dies.

„Es tut mir leid Sirius" sagte er leise.

„Schon gut. Wie wäre es, wenn wir von vorne anfangen" sagte Sirius und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Severus nahm sie ohne zu zögern.


	4. Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzem Mann?

Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?

Am nächsten Morgen kam Melody ausgeschlafen und gut gelaunt in die Küche.

„Wie hast du geschlafen" fragte Sirius, nachdem er ihr einen Platz angeboten hatte.

„Wundervoll Danke" antwortete sie.

Nur Molly und er waren im Raum. Molly wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und schon standen Kaffee und Toast vor Melody.

„Ich kann das alles noch immer nicht ganz glauben" sagte sie.

„Das war ja auch alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal Herzchen" meinte Molly und lachte. „Auf jeden Fall hast du es sehr gut verkraftet. Manch anderer hätte sich im Irrenhaus einquartiert."

„Wie merkt man denn, dass man zaubern kann" fragte Melody weiter.

„Also ich komme aus einer Zauberfamilie, genauso wie Molly. Dann gibt es natürlich welche, die sich einen Muggel als Partner nehmen…"

„Haaalt, was ist denn ein Muggel" fragte Melody und schaute ihn an.

„So nennen wir Leute, die nicht zaubern können" antwortete Sirius.

„Na toll, dann bin ich ja auch ein Muggel. Komische Bezeichnung" antwortete sie grinsend.

„Ja und dann gibt es noch Leute wie Hermine. Eltern sind Muggel, aber die Zauberwelt stellt fest, dass sie geeignet sind. Und deine Cousine ist manchen reinblütigen Zauberern weit voraus" sagte er.

„Ja, Mine war schon immer etwas streberhaft veranlagt" sagte Melody, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine den Raum betrat.

„Gar nicht" rief diese gleich und grinste. Sie kam auf Melody zu und umarmte sie.

„Morgen" sagte Melody. „Sirius klärt mich gerade ein wenig auf. Das ich ein Muggel bin, weis ich schon."

Die Türe ging ein weiteres Mal auf und Severus betrat den Raum.

„Sirius, kommst du. Albus wartet im Salon" sagte er nur. Sein Blick blieb kurz auf Melody haften. Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte gerade einen guten Morgen wünschen, als er auch schon wieder weg war.

„Arrogantes Arschloch" sagte sie leise und Sirius lachte. Er hatte es gehört, da er gleich neben ihr stand.

Noch immer lachend folgte er Severus.

„Also der Kerl macht mir Angst" sagte sie zu Hermine.

„Ja Professor Snape ist unser Zaubertranklehrer. In der Schule ist er auch nicht sonderlich beliebt" anwortete Hermine.

Sie erzählten sich noch, bis die anderen kamen. Hermine liess nichts aus, sodass Melody fast schon alles wusste, was sie über die Zauberwelt zu erzählen gab.

Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten, wollten sie in den grossen Salon. Melody hatte sich den Tagespropheten genommen und ging nun kopfschüttelnd hinter den anderen her. Sie war fasziniert von den bewegenden Bildern,

So kam es, dass sie nicht sah wo sie hinlief und prompt gegen Severus prallte, der gerade mit Sirius und Albus um die Ecke kam.

„Passen sie doch auf" fauchte er. „Wo haben sie denn ihre Augen?"

Melody war wütend. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein, sie gleich so anzugehen.

„Ich hatte sie erst auf der Zeitung, aber nun lasse ich sie lieber vor diesem Astralkörper hier" zischte sie ihn ebenfalls an und machte eine Geste in Richtung seines Körpers.

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny sagten keinen Ton und gingen einfach weiter. Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Und auch Albus schaute sich nun die Bilder an der Wand an, um nicht in lachen auszubrechen.

Dann ging Melody dich an Severus vorbei und liess ihn stehen.

Er schaute ihr nur hinterher. Melody ging in den Salon und knallte die Türe.

Nun war es um Sirius geschehen. „Astralkörper" schrie er fast und lachte.

Severus war von diesem Satz erstmal so perplex gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Melody durch sein Gefauche die Angst im Gesicht stünde, aber nicht geschah.

„So eine Frechheit" murmelte er leise, was Sirius nur dazu bewegte noch mehr zu lachen. Er musste sich regelrecht an die Wand lehnen, um nicht vor lachen umzukippen.

„Klappe Black" zischte Severus nun und schritt mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei.

………………….

„Voll krass" sagte Ron, als Melody die Türe geschlossen hatte.

„Hihi Astralkörper Snape" kicherte Ginny. Und selbst Hermine musste schmunzeln.

„Auf den musst du aufpassen Mel" sagte sie jedoch.


	5. Nächtlicher Zusammenstoß

Nächtlicher Zusammenstoss

Severus sass mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens im Salon. Es hatte am Nachmittag einen weiteren Angriff gegeben. Eine Nichte von Dädalus Diggel war mit ihrer Familie überfallen worden. Und diesmal war es nicht so glimpflich wie bei den Grangers ausgegangen.

Die Leute waren auf das grausamste gequält worden, sodass ihr Tod im nach hinein eine Erlösung gewesen war.

„Diese verdammten Hundesöhne" zischte Remus und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Kaminsims.

„Wir müssen unsere Familien noch mehr schützen" sagte MadEyeMoody. Er war so nervös, dass sein magisches Auge ständig hin und herzuckte.

„Also ist es nun festgelegt. Erstens müsst ihr mit euren Familien alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen alle besuchen und einen besonderen Schutzzauber auf die Häuser legen. Und zweitens sagt ihnen, dass sie nur im Notfall die Häuser verlassen sollen, bis wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben" sagte ein ziemlich besorgt aussehender Dumbledore.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens verließen nun nach und nach das Haus.

„Trinkst du noch etwas mit uns Severus" fragte Remus und schaute ihn an.

„Was fragst du? Das machen wir doch immer" antwortete Severus.

Bill und Arthur lachten. Remus grinste ebenfalls. „Ja ist ja schon gut."

„Ich werde und etwas aus der Küche holen" sagte Severus und wollte gerade die Türe aufstoßen.

„Aber warum benutzt du….", wollte Bill gerade sagen.

„Ich brauch mal zwei Minuten Erholung von euch Nervensägen" sagte Severus grummelnd und verschwand dann mit einem leichten Lachen.

Er ging die Treppe hoch Richtung Küche. Sie hatten die Sitzung heute unten im Keller abgehalten. Dort wurde extra ein Salon hergerichtet, indem die Jugendlichen nicht rein kamen.

Severus stockte, denn er sah einen Schatten, der in Richtung Küche verschwand.

Als er die Küchentüre öffnete, war jedoch alles stockdunkel. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Wer ist da" zischte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Plötzlich vernahm er einen Luftzug gleich hinter sich. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um.

„Lumos" sagte er laut.

Als der Raum sich erhellte, schaute er in Melodys angsterfülltes Gesicht.

„Was zum Teufel machen sie hier" fauchte er und senkte den Zauberstab.

„Tut…tut mir leid. Ich wollte mir etwas zu trinken holen, aber ich habe hier keinen Lichtschalter gefunden" sagte sie und fing nun an zu schluchzen. Außerdem zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

Gleich kamen ihr wieder die Bilder von dem Überfall in den Kopf.

Severus war nun selber durcheinander. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er Melodys Schulter berührte.

„Pscht ist ja gut. Es ist nichts passiert. Verzeihen sie mir, dass ich sie so erschreckt habe. Ich dachte nur…." Sagte er.

Melody war starr. Sie hatte Angst. Dort stand der Mann mit den schwärzesten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und hatte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Und wieder hatte sie das Bild von diesem ekeligen Kerl vor Augen, der sie begrapschte.

Severus bemerkte nun, dass Melody Angst hatte und ließ sie apruppt los. Melody hatte bisher noch niemanden, noch nicht mal Hermine erzählt, was genau ihr bei diesem Überfall geschehen war.

„Tut mir leid" sagte er leise und drehte sich weg. Dann ging er zu einem Schrank und holte zwei Flaschen heraus. Bevor er den Raum verliess, schaute er noch einmal zu ihr.

„Sie sollten zu Bett gehen" sagte er noch und verschwand dann.

Endlich erwachte Melody aus ihrer Starre. „Was war das denn" fragte sie sich selber. Sie war ganz verwirrt darüber, dass Snape normal mit ihr geredet hatte und sich noch bei ihr entschuldigte. Sie nahm nun endlich ihr Glas Wasser und ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer.


	6. In der Winkelgasse

In der Winkelgasse

„Harry" schrie Hermine und stürmte in dessen Zimmer.

„Was ist los" fragte Harry und streckte sich. Dann erhob es sich aus seinem Bett.

„Kannst du mir meine Bücher heute aus der Winkelgasse mitbringen. Ich habe Ron schon zweimal eine Liste gegeben und er hat sie beide Male verbummelt" sagte sie.

„Wieso? Kommst du etwa nicht mit" fragte er und schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Nein, ich möchte Melody nicht alleine lassen" antwortete Hermine.

„Vielleicht darf sie mit" sagte er. „Ich geh schnell duschen, dann komme ich runter."

Hermine ging in die Küche und half Molly beim Frühstück. Nach und nach trudelten alle Bewohner, die sich im Moment am Grimmauldplatz befanden ein.

„Mrs. Weasley, denken sie das Melody uns begleiten kann" fragte Harry.

„Natürlich kommt sie mit uns. Was soll schon passieren, wenn wir alle bei ihr sind" antwortete sie mit einem lächeln.

Und so machten sich alle nach dem Frühstück vor dem Kamin bereit.

„Sirius ich glaube du machst es mit Melody zusammen. Ich kann mich noch gut an Harrys erstes Mal erinnern. Er ist prompt in der Nokturngasse gelandet" sagte Molly.

Sirius nickte. Er nahm Melodys Hand und stieg mit ihr in den Kamin. Ganz dicht stellte er sich hinter sie und hielt seine Hände um sie geschlossen.

„Winkelgasse" rief er laut und schon waren die beiden verschwunden.

Als sie in der Winkelgasse ankamen, war Melody ganz flau im Magen. Sie fand das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht sehr prickelnd.

Gleich nach ihnen erschienen auch die anderen.

Ein Mann mit kinnlangen roten Haaren lief auf sie zu.

„Charlie" rief Ginny und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Melody, das ist mein Bruder Charlie."

Melody begrüsste ihn. „Hallo Charlie, freut mich. Ginny und Hermine haben mir schon eine Menge von dir erzählt. Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Drachen arbeitest. Sehr spannend."

Die zwei redeten drauflos, als ob sie sich schon immer kennen würden. Charlie und sie folgten dann den anderen zu Fred und Georges Laden. Dort gingen die zwei dann auch gemeinsam durch diesen und Charlie zeigte ihr einige Scherzartikel.

Danach bummelte sie mit Hermine und Ron durch die Winkelgasse und gingen dann zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo auch die anderen schon waren.

„Melody das ist Hagrid, unser Wildhüter in Hogwarts" sagte Harry.

Sie schaute hoch in ein gutmütig lächelndes Gesicht und begrüsste Hagrid.

Hermine zog sie an einen Stuhl neben sich und sie schaute sich um. An der Theke stand Snape und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann. Charlie und Bill gingen nun ebenfalls zur Theke und unterhielten sich mit Hagrid. Sie folgte ihnen mit den Augen.

„Sehr interessanter Typ was?" sagte Sirius leise, der neben ihr sass. Er grinste.

„Kann man so sagen" antwortete sie lächelnd.

Bill kam wieder zu ihnen rüber, als Charlie den Laden verliess.

„Ach Mist, ich muss noch mal zum Buchladen. Habe vergessen, dass ich dort noch ein bestelltes Buch liegen habe" sagte Hermine und verliess den Tropfenden Kessel.

Gleichzeitig mit Hermines verlassen, betraten zwei Männer den Raum. Der eine hatte lange schwarze Haare und ein feines Gesicht. Jedoch strahlten seine Augen etwas dunkles aus. Bei Tom bestellte er einen Feuerwhiskey. Kurz sah er so aus, als schaute er nicht durch die Menge, sondern er roch sie.

Der andere Mann war blond und trug ebenfalls seine Haare schulterlang. Eine Narbe quer über dem Gesicht machten ihn sehr auffällig.

„Was schaust du so grimmig Camillo" fragte er.

„Der Laden verkommt immer mehr Jetzt lassen sie auch schon Muggels hier rein" antwortete er mit einer rauen Stimme.

„Woher weist…ach egal. Wer?" sagte der Blonde.

„Es kommt hinten vom Tisch" sagte er und drehte sie jetzt erst um. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Schau mal Thomas. Die sollte dir bekannt vorkommen" sagte er und nickte leicht in Melodys Richtung.

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Wie kommt die denn hierher" sagte Thomas.

„Ich denke mal, dass sie von Dumbledore in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Sie ist halt mit dieser Granger verwandt" antwortete Camillo.

Thomas grinste. „Wer weis, wenn sie öfters in der Winkelgasse auftaucht, dann…."

„Ja sie könnte uns von nutzen sein" sagte Camillo, zahlte seinen Whiskey und dann verliessen sie den Raum.

Severus sah ihnen mit düsterem Blick hinterher.


	7. Hermines kleines Geheimnis

Hermines kleines Geheimnis

Hermine öffnete die Augen und stieg dann leise aus dem Bett. Sie zog sich ihren Bademantel über und verliess dann leise ihr Zimmer.

Sich umschauend ging sie den langen Flur entlang und blieb am Ende vor einer Türe stehen.

Dreimal klopfte sie an ihr und wie automatisch öffnete sich sie. Noch einmal sich umschauend schlüpfte sich dann hindurch.

Sie schloss die Türe und drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht, als er vor ihr stand und ihr in die Augen schaute.

Er hob seine Hand und fasst unter ihr Kinn.

„Muss du mich immer so lange warten lassen" sagte er leise, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich den Weg in ihre Mundhöhle und Hermine entwich ein leises keuchen.

„Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus" sagte sie.

„Ich weis, aber du kennst doch das Gerede. Du bist zwar schon volljährig, aber ich bin schon so alt" sagte er und lachte. „Und eine Person kenne ich sicher, die mir liebend gerne den Kopf abreissen würde, wenn sie es erfährt. Und du weist nicht, wie deine Eltern reagieren, also warten wir lieber, bis du deinen Abschluss hast."

Hermine schubste ihn auf das Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Sofort fing sie an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Na, der alte Mann sieht doch gar nicht mal so schlecht aus" sagte sie schelmisch grinsend. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn verlangend.

Er streifte ihr den Bademantel ab und sah, dass sie nichts drunter an hatte. Mit den Fingern berührte er ihre Brüste und streichelte sie sanft.

„Oh, was bin ich froh, wenn ich dich endlich öfters bei mir habe" sagte er und umspielte dann ihre Brust mit der Zunge.

„Ich will dich" flüsterte Hermine und stöhnte.

Er löste sich von ihr und stand auf, um seine Hose abzulegen. Hermine setzte sich auf und nahm seine Erektion in ihre Hand und begann sie sanft zu massieren.

„Hermine" keuchte er auf.

Dann umschloss sie das Glied mit ihrem Mund und saugte daran. Er musste sie leicht wegdrücken, da er kurz vorm explodieren stand.

Hermine legte sich zurück und er legte sich auf sie. Zärtlich und sie küssend drang er in sie ein. Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr. Hermine bog sich ihm entgegen, als er in ihre empfindliche Stelle am Hals biss.

Von Minute zu Minute wurden seine Stösse schneller und härter. Hermine bäumte sich unter ihm auf und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

Und auch sein Atem wurde schneller, als er sich in ihr ergoss.

Sie blieben lange nebeneinander liegen und kuschelten, nachdem sie einen Säuberungs- und Verhütungszauber gesprochen hatten.

„Hmm ich will nicht zurück in mein Bett" grummelte Hermine, als der Morgen schon anbrach. Doch sie stand auf und zog ihren Bademantel wieder an.

Nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal geküsst hatte, schlich sie leise aus dem Zimmer und ging zurück in ihr eigenes.


	8. Pläne

Pläne

Camillo betrat den dunklen Raum und verbeugte sich. Nur ein Kaminfeuer warf ein wenig Licht, sodass er Voldemort sehen konnte.

„Guten Abend eure Lordschaft" sagte er.

„Camillo, mein alter Freund. Komm näher" sagte Voldemort mit leiser Stimme.

Camillo kannte Voldemort schon sehr lange. Sie hatten sich damals, als Voldemort durch die Welt zog in Italien kennengelernt.

Camillo war ein Krasal. Diese Leute waren nur zu einem halben Teil Vampir. Kurz bevor die vollständige Verwandlung eintraf, wurde man mit einem uralten nicht genehmigten Fluch, dem getroffen. So geschah es, dass diese Personen sich nicht, wie andere Vampire, nachts zurückziehen mussten. Sie konnten ungehindert durch die Strassen ziehen.

Der Fluch, den Diavolo Tormentare oder auch Fluch durch den Teufel genannt, war nur einer Familie bekannt. Den Florinos! Alle Nachkommen dieser Familie wurden mit diesem Fluch belegt, denn Schaden konnte er ihnen nicht. Und Camillo gehörte zu ihnen.

Jedoch hatten sie die Fähigkeit durch blosse Berührung einer Person, diese grausam zu quälen, sodass man den Tod vorzog.

„Was habt ihr bisher erreicht" fragte Voldemort und schaute ihn mit düsterer Miene an.

„Es wird schwieriger. Der Orden hat die Familien gewarnt und starke Schutzzauber auf die Häuser gelegt. Jedoch haben wir gestern zwei weitere Leute abgreifen können" sagte Camillo.

„Sehr gut. Thomas sagte mir, dass das Mädchen wohl bei Dumbledore ist. Also hat er die Nachricht erhalten. Thomas scheint sehr angetan von ihr zu sein und meint, sie könne nützlich sein" sagte Voldemort weiter.

„Ich denke schon. Für ihn ganz sicher" sagte Camillo und lachte nun. Und auch Voldemort grinste ein wenig.

„Sie ist nur ein Muggel. Man könnte sie locker verfolgen, wenn sie alleine ist. Vielleicht bekommen wir so heraus, wo der Orden ist" fügte Camillo fort.

„Falls ihr es schaffen solltet, dann setz sie drunter Camillo. Ich denke mal Thomas wird es sicher freuen" meinte Voldemort mit einem zischenden Lachen.

Camillos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Danke eure Lordschaft."

Er verbeugte sich und verliess den Raum.


	9. Abstecher nach Dublin

Abstecher nach Dublin

Melody sass mit den anderen in der Küche und quatschte, als Professor Dumbledore eintrat.

„Wie geht es dir Melody" fragte er munter.

„Danke Sir. Sehr gut" antwortete sie. „Ich würde aber gerne mal nach Hause, um nach dem Laden zu schauen. Ausserdem möchte ich ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapzieren."

Sie sag nur noch, dass ein Zeitungsknäuel auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du bist hier willkommen" rief Sirius lachend.

„Schon gut, schon gut" anwortete Melody grinsend. „Dann werde ich halt nur ein paar Sachen holen."

„Oh, ich würde zu gerne mitgehen" sagte Hermine. „Mal wieder in den Büchern kramen."

„Na ihr könnt Melody gerne begleiten. Jedoch nur, wenn eine Aufsicht mitkommt" sagte nun Dumbledore.

„Sirius kann doch mit" sagte Hermine.

„Nein, kann ich leider nicht. Ich muss bei Remus bleiben" antwortete dieser.

„Ach ja. Vollmond" sagte Harry.

Da Remus ein Werwolf war, hatte Dumbledore tief unter dem Grimmauldplatz so etwas wie einen Raum für ihn geschaffen. Und Sirius war jedes Mal dabei und hielt Wache bei seinem Freund.

„Charlie kann sie begleiten. Es muss eh nach Dublin wegen eines Drachen" sagte Molly, die am Herd stand und kochte.

„Schon, aber da hat er sie nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge" sagte Dumbledore. Er grübelte kurz und ging dann hinaus. Schon nach etwa drei Minuten war er zurück.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden" sagte er lächelnd. „War überaus erfreut. Ihr könnt apparieren. Harry, du nimmst Ginny bei der Hand und Melody kann…."

Die Türe gin auf und ein grimmig aussehender Snape betrat die Küche.

„…und Severus zusammen apparieren." Dumbledore schnappte sich einen Keks vom Tisch und setzte sich fröhlich neben Sirius.

Alle schauten zu Snape. Ron und Harry warfen sich einen „Oh Gott, der soll uns begleiten" Blick zu.

„Wohin willst du zuerst" fragte Hermine, als sie sich umgezogen hatten und das Haus verliessen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu einem Hof hinter dem Grimmauldplatz.

„Zuerst zum Laden" sagte Melody.

Severus war ihnen die ganze Zeit mit wütendem Blick gefolgt. Was hatte Albus sich dabei nur gedacht?

„Auf was müssen wir uns denn konzentrieren „ fragte Harry.

„Traser Street 12 „ antwortete Melody.

„Ihren Arm bitte" zischte Severus nun und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah sie, wie er ihren Arm fest umschloss. Dann wurde es Melody fast schwarz vor Augen. Sie kam sich vor, als würde man sie durch ein enges Loch schubsen.

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick stand sie in ihrem kleinen Laden. Hermine war schon zu einem der Bücherregale gelaufen und schnappte sich ein Buch.

Severus war hin und weg. Natürlich hatte er auch sehr viele Bücher und auch in der Winkelgasse gab es eine Menge, jedoch nicht von Muggelautoren. Und diese waren seine geheime Leidenschaft. Er musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht gleich an eines der Regale zu stürzen.

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig alles ansehen. Ich werde nur eben die Post durchgehen" sagte Melody und ging Richtung Büro. Kurz bevor sie dies betrat, drehte sie sich noch mal um.

„Sie dürfen selbstverständlich auch Sir"

Severus blickte sie giftig an. Mit einem Grinsen schloss Melody die Türe. Severus ging nun doch durch die Regale. Er war fasziniert von der Vielzahl. Auf einmal stockte er. Er starrte auf ungefähr zehn Büchern aus der Zauberwelt.

„Miss Granger, sagten sie nicht, dass ihre Cousine bis vor kurzem nichts von uns wusste" fragte er Hermine. Er zeigte auf die Bücher.

„Ja Professor. Nun bin ich selber überrascht. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, gab es die noch nicht" antwortete sie.

Melody kam nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Büro.

„Melody, woher hast du die denn" fragte Hermine und zeigte ihr die Bücher.

„Ach vor ein paar Wochen war hier mal eine alte Dame und hat sie mir verkauft. Zuerst wollte ich ja nicht, weil sie schon so alt aussehen. Aber sie war so nett, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Wieso?" antwortete Melody.

„Na, weil dass echte Zauberbücher sind. Das hier ist sogar sehr selten" sagte Hermine und zeigte auf ein dickes Buch mit rotem Einband.

„Ich habe sie mir mal kurz angesehen. Hätte ich das gewusst, dass sie echt sind, dann hätte ich ein wenig geübt" sagte Melody und wuselte mit einem Bleistift, als würde sie einen Zauberstab schwenken.

Severus musste sich umdrehen, weil er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„So wir können nun wieder los. Ich hätte ja ein wenig Hunger. Was haltet ihr von McDonald. Ich lade alle ein" sagte Melody nun.

„McWas" fragte Ron.

„Nicht fragen Ron. Mitkommen. Ähm wenn sie nichts dagegen haben Professor" sagte Hermine und schaute Snape an.

„Habe ich eine Wahl. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich solle überall dorthin, wo ihre Cousine hin will" sagte er grummelnd.

„Aber so können sie da nicht hin Sir. Ich glaube, dann fallen wir auf" sagte Hermine etwas leiser.

„Miss Granger, ich war schon oft genug in Muggelgegenden. Ich weis, selber, dass ich nicht passend angezogen bin" zischte er. Er zog seinen Umhang aus.

„Wow" flüsterte Ginny leise. „Der sieht ja gleich aus wie ein Mensch."

Hermine und Melody grinsten.

Severus stand in schwarzen Jeans und schwarzem Rollkragenpullover vor ihnen.

„Na dann los" sagte Melody und schob alle aus dem Laden. Nach einem zehnminütigem Fussmarsch erreichten sie McDonalds.

Ron und Ginny rissen ihre Augen auf, als sie den Laden betraten. Eine Menge Leute standen an verschiedenen Stellen, sagten etwas und gingen mit Tabletts voller Essen an ihnen vorbei.

„Ich glaube wir zwei gehen bestellen" sagte Melody und nickte Hermine zu. „Wer will was?"

„Also ich bekomme einen Cheeseburger" sagte Harry.

Ron und Ginny schauten verwirrt.

„Ich bringe euch beiden schon etwas leckeres mit" sagte Hermine.

„Was bekommen sie Sir" fragte Melody und schaute Snape von der Seite an.

„Nichts Danke" sagte er, obwohl der Geruch sehr verlockend war.

Melody und Hermine gingen an eine der Kassen und kamen nach einer Weile mit zwei Tabletts wieder.

„Wir haben gleich Menüs bestellt" sagte Hermine.

Sie stellten die Sachen auf den Tisch. Ron betrachtete den Becher, der vor ihm stand.

„Das ist Cola Ron, sehr lecker" sagte Hermine.

„Ich konnte sie nicht hungern lassen" meinte Melody und stellte Snape ebenfalls einen Burger, eine Tüte Pommes und eine Cola vor die Nase.

„Danke" grummelte er.

„Voll krass. Das schmeckt ja super" sagte Ron.

Severus betrachtete den Burger zuerst skeptisch, biss dann aber doch hinein.

„Himmlisch" dachte er. Und auch die Cola schmeckte ihm gut.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Melodys Wohnung. Dort angekommen, schloss Melody die Türe auf und stiess einen Schrei aus.

„Um Gottes Willen" rief sie. Die Wohnung glich einem Schlachtfeld. Severus drängte sich an ihr vorbei. Er schaute auf das Türschloss.

„Das waren keine Muggel. Die Türe ist unbeschädigt" sagte er.

Melody schluchzte auf. „Meine schöne Wohnung."

„Sie können von Glück sagen, dass sie nicht hier waren" sagte er.

„Glück! Seitdem ich weis, dass es so was wie sie gibt, scheint mich das Glück verlassen zu haben" zischte sie.

Sie stockte. „Tut mir leid Hermine. So wollte ich das nicht ausdrücken. Ich glaube, wenn ich es nicht wüsste, dann wäre ich nicht mehr oder?" sagte sie und schaute auf Severus.

Dieser nickte. „Vermutlich nicht."

„Schon gut Mel" sagte Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Packen sie soviel Kleidung wie möglich ein. Ich vermute, sie werden Sirius ein wenig länger die Ehre erweisen" sagte Severus.

Ginny half ihr beim packen und die anderen versuchten die Wohnung ein wenig aufzuräumen.

„Ich wollte nächste Woche wieder in den Laden zurück" sagte sie. „Verdammt."

Sie griff zum Telefon und wählte.

„Hi Claire, ich bins" sagte sie. „Hör mal, kannst du mit Britany den Laden eine Weile alleine schmeissen. Ähmm…meine Tante ist krank geworden und ich muss sie ein paar Wochen pflegen."

Sie ging nervör im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Ja, ich danke dir. Schlüssel hast du ja. Bis dann" sagte sie und legte auf.

„Können wir nun endlich" sagte Severus ungeduldig, worauf Melody ihm einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf.

Er nahm ihren Arm und disapparierte mit ihr. Melody ging gleich hoch in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste die ganze Sache erstmal verdauen. Hermine folgte ihr.

Severus ging in die Küche, wo Sirius und Remus sassen.

„Na Sev, wir war dein Ausflug" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Klappe Black. Mir ist nicht nach deinen Scherzen. Bei Miss Granger hat man eingebrochen. Die Wohnung ist vollkommen verwüstet. Und es waren Leute unserer Sorte" sagte er.

Sirius sprang auf. „Wie geht es Melody" fragte er aufgeregt.

Charlie und Bill kamen aus dem Salon. Ron und Harry hatten es ihnen auch schon erzählt.

„Wo ist Melody" fragte Charlie.

„In ihrem Zimmer" antwortete Severus und Charlie rannte schon zur Türe raus.

Severus setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn man sie dort angetroffen hätte" sagte Sirius.

„Ich vermute mal, dasselbe wie mit Dädalus Nichte" antwortete Remus.

Severus Kopf schreckte hoch und er schaute Remus entgeisternd an. Doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.


	10. Frauengeplapper

FRAUENGEPLAPPER

Melody saß mit Hermine und Charlie in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war noch immer völlig durcheinander, obwohl das ganze schon eine Woche her war.

„Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht" sagte sie. Was wollten die in meiner Wohnung?" sagte sie.

„Das mag jetzt hart klingen, aber vielleicht wollten sie dich diesmal wirklich erledigen. Die denken vielleicht, dass du jemanden erkannt hast oder so.

Heute morgen wurde wieder jemand aus einer Familie ermordet" sagte Charlie.

„Na toll. Soll ich mich denn nun ein leben lang verstecken" fauchte Melody.

Es klopfte und Sirius trat ein, beladen mit einem Tablett.

„Teetime" rief er und Melody musste nun grinsen.

„Du bist ein Schatz" meinte sie und nahm sich eine Tasse.

Sirius stellte sich hinter sie und massierte ihre Schultern. Die beiden waren seit dem Vorfall unzertrennlich. Fast jede Nacht saßen sie zusammen und quatschten. Sirius war echt froh, dass Melody da war. Mit ihr konnte er über alles reden. Und auch mit Charlie verstand sie sich blendend.

Nach einer Weile verließen die beiden Männer den Raum. „Bis später" rief Hermine.

„Und Hermine, wie lange wollt ihr zwei es noch verheimlichen" sagte Melody mit einem lachen.

Hermine wurde zuerst blass und dann putterot.

„Vor dir kann man auch gar nichts geheim halten" antwortete sie.

„Nö" sagte Melody. „Keine Bange, ich sage schon nichts."

„Es ist nur, dass sich einige sicher ein wenig aufregen. Er sei zu alt für mich und ich würde mich vielleicht nicht auf meine Ausbildung konzentrieren und blabla" meinte Hermine nun.

„Das ist doch Quatsch. Und so alt ist er ja gar nicht" sagte Melody. „Und wenn Jane und Jim etwas sagen, dann gibt es Ärger. Er ist doch auch älter als sie."

„Stimmt" sagte Hermine lachend und umarmte ihre Cousine. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Das wollte ich dir nur mal sagen."

„Und ich habe auch bemerkt, dass du eine Auge auf jemanden geworfen hast" flüsterte sie leise.

„Ach ja, ich finde ihn halt sehr interessant. Aber…" antwortete Melody.

„Interessant jaja" sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber ich hake das schnell ab. Ich werde bald wieder in den Laden verschwinden. Ich denke mal, er steht nicht so auf Bücherwürmer" fügte Melody hinzu.

„Ach, aber ein wenig Spaß kann man sich ja gönnen" meinte Hermine schelmisch.

„Mine, so etwas aus deinem Munde. Nein lass mal. Wo glaubst du gibt es in diesem Haus eine Gelegenheit dafür. Es läuft dir doch immer jemand über den Weg. Stelle dir nur mal vor Molly steht auf einmal im Raum" sagte Melody.

„Oh nein, ich würde im Erdboden versinken" schrie Hermine.

„Siehst du. Und zweitens bin ich sicher nicht sein Typ. Mit ihm reden ok, aber mehr sicher nicht" sagte Melody. „So und nun Themawechsel."


	11. Diavolo Tormentare

Diavolo Tormentare

Thomas starrte mit düsteren Augen auf das etwa Achtzehnjährige Mädchen.

„Süsse, du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen" sagte er und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Das Mädchen, ein sehr hübsches mit langen braunen Haaren, schlug seine Hand weg und spuckte ihm vor die Füsse.

„Nie im Leben, du Ekel" zischte sie. „Eher sterbe ich."

Camillo trat vor sie. „Nein, so etwas schönes sterben zu lassen, wäre fatal. Aber eine Strafe hast du verdient. Niemand wehrt einen von uns ab" zischte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Du wirst gleich darum betteln, dass er mit dir raufgeht."

Er berührte ihren Arm und das Mädchen riss die Augen auf.

„Was macht ihr da" fragte sie mit Angst.

Camillo trat zurück und schaute sie an. „Ja, es fängt an weh zu tun nicht. Und es wird immer schlimmer. Du kannst es erst aufhalten, wenn das Verlangen gestillt wird" sagte er mit einem lachen.

„Lasst es aufhören" bat sie wimmernd.

„Es wird nie aufhören. Du wirst ab heute damit Leben müssen. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit, dass es aufhört für einige Zeit" sagte Camillo. Dann schaute er zu Thomas, der an der Türe lehnte und sie mit lüsternden Blick anschaute.

„Ich schätze mal, dass er dich immer noch will."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Camillo lachte wieder und wartete. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, als das Mädchen zu Thomas lief und sich an seiner Robe festkrallte.

„Bitte, schlaf mit mir" schrie sie.

Thomas grinste. „ Meinst du, ich soll ihrem flehen nachkommen? Oder soll ich zusehen, wie es sie auffrisst, sodass sie sich noch selber umbringt" sagte er zu Camillo gerichtet.

„Ich glaube, dass hältst du eh nicht durch. Deine Hose platzt ja gleich." antwortete Camillo mit einem höhnischen Lachen.

„Du hast Recht" sagte Thomas knapp. Thomas packte sie am Arm und schubste sie die Treppe rauf. In ihrem Raum angekommen, drehte er sie um und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr die Kleider vom Leibe.

Bitte, mach schneller" bat sie schluchzend.

„Halt die Klappe" zischte er. Doch er konnte es auch nicht mehr erwarten. Ihr nackter Körper raubten ihm die Sinne. Grob schmiss er sie auf das Bett. Dann ließ er seine Hose fallen, legte sich auf sie und drang brutal in sie ein.

Er bewegte sich mit harten Stössen in ihr. Obwohl es sie sehr schmerzte, wurde ihr Wimmern weniger. Die Härte seiner Stösse waren noch lange nicht so schmerzhaft, wie das ihres Verlangend. Doch erst, als Thomas sich in ihr ergoss, hörte der Schmerz vollständig auf.

Das Mädchen verkroch sie beschämt unter die Bettdecke.

„Wann kommt es wieder" fragte sie weinend.

Thomas knöpfte sich sein Hemd gerade zu. „Ach, mal so, mal so" antwortete er und schaute sie lachend an.

„Aber ich habe ein wenig Mitleid. Ich komme morgen wieder. Und kein Wort zu jemanden. Ansonsten bringe ich dich um." Dann verließ er den Raum.

An der Treppe angekommen, musste er über die Leiche ihrer Mutter steigen.

„Hast wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet Camillo" sagte er und schaute durch den Raum. Dort lagen ein Mann, eine alte Frau und zwei Jugendliche.

„Ich mache keine halben Sachen" antwortete er. Es gab einen Knall und sie verließen das Haus von Elphias Doges Bruder und seiner Familie.


	12. Zuviel

ZUVIEL

Severus betrat Albus Büro.

„Hallo Severus" sagte dieser und griff nach einem Zitronenbrausebonbon.

„Nabend Albus" antwortete Severus mit murriger Stimme.

„Und was hast du herausgefunden" fragte Albus und schaute ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Camillo hat Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. Was genau er plant, weis ich nicht. Voldemort hält sich im Moment sehr zurück. Noch nicht einmal Lucius wurde in letzter Zeit zu ihm gerufen, und das obwohl er ihm fast im Hintern sitzt" meinte Severus zischend.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass wir uns wegen Camillo Sorgen machen müssen" fragte Albus.

„Ich sagte dir schon. Er ist ein Krasal und die unterschätze ich sowieso nicht. Und ich weis, wie er seine Opfer quält" antwortete Severus leise.

Melody hatte sich in den letzten Tagen viele Gedanken gemacht. Sie fragte sich noch immer warum man ihre Wohnung verwüstet hatte. Doch am Grimmauldplatz kam sie nicht wirklich zum Nachdenken, da immer Trubel war. Sie vermisste die Ruhe ein wenig.

Auch machte sie sich Gedanken um ihn. Ja, sie fand ihn wirklich sehr anziehend, aber sie lebten in verschiedenen Welten.

Sie wollte bald in ihre zurück, da sie ihre Arbeit vermisste.

Doch hatte sie sich entschlossen, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Vielleicht konnte sie heraushören, wie er zu der Sache stand.

Aber zuerst brauchte sie……..

„Sirius, kann ich dich mal eben unter vier Augen sprechen" fragte sie ihn lächelnd, als sie den Kopf durch die Küchentüre steckte.

Er saß mit Bill, Harry und Ron in der Küche.

„Klar doch" antwortete er und sprang gleich auf.

Sie gingen in den kleinen Salon im zweiten Stock. Melody schloss die Türe hinter sich und schaute ihn an.

Severus betrat die Küche am Grimmauldplatz.

„Hallo Severus „ sagte Remus.

„Hallo" murmelte er. „Wo ist Black? Albus sagte mit, dass Cray krank ist. Ich habe einen Trank mit."

Cray war Sirius Eule. Harry hatte sie ihm geschenkt, nachdem er vom Ministerium frei gesprochen wurde. Ja Sirius war frei. Bei einem Kampf vor einem halben Jahr hatte man Peter Pettigrew verhaftet. Man hatte ihm Veritaserum eingeflösst und er hatte den Verrat an den Potters und auch die Morde an den Muggels gestanden.

„Er ist mit Melody oben" sagte Bill grinsend.

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Was tun sie oben" fragte er. Er stockte, da es ihm so rausgerutscht war.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir könnten die Langziehohren nehmen. Vielleicht hören wir etwas Interessantes" sagte Remus und lachte.

„Klappe Lupin" fauchte Severus.

„Uii, normalerweise machst du das nur mit Sirius. Welch eine Ehre" antwortete Remus noch immer lachend.

Severus warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, knallte die Küchentüre hinter sich zu und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Er steuerte geradewegs auf den Salon zu. Kurz blieb er stehen, um zu hören, ob jemand drin war.

„Komm Melody, gönnen wir uns doch ein wenig Spaß" hörte er Sirius sagen. Er packte die Türklinke und schnellte hinein.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich die Liaison unterbrechen muss, aber wir haben wichtiges zu tun Sirius" sagte er im rauen Ton.

Er giftete Melody und Sirius an.

„Was st denn mit dir? Kann man sich nicht mal zehn Minuten in Ruhe unterhalten" zischte nun Sirius.

„Nennt man das heutzutage schon so. Traurig, wenn du deine Pflichten vernachlässigt, nur weil jemand sich unterhalten will" antwortete Severus.

Melody starrte ihn an. Er schaute verwirrt, denn sie sah ihn nicht mit Hass, sondern eher mit Traurigkeit an.

„Siehst du was ich meine Sirius" sagte sie. „Ach egal." Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei.

„Idiot" fauchte Sirius, folgte ihr und ließ Severus stehen.

Melody ging mit ihm zusammen runter in die Küche. Hermine war inzwischen auch dort.

„Was hast du vor Melody" fragte Sirius. Er sah es ihren Augen an.

„Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen oder eher gesagt in den Laden. Man wird mich da schon nicht finden, denn er läuft noch unter dem Namen der Vorbesitzerin" sagte sie.

Alle schauten sie an, weil sie nichts verstanden.

„Wieso" fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe Heimweh. Und ich muss zu meinen Büchern. Du weist doch wie das ist" antwortete sie lächelnd.

Severus betrat nun ebenfalls die Küche.

„Und ich werde sie erstmal begleiten" sagte nun Sirius.

„Na dann kann ja nichts passieren" fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ok, ich geh dann packen. Hermine, hilfst du mir?" sagte sie.

Hermine sprang auf und schon verließen sie die Küche.

Remus starrte Sirius an. „Ich erkläre dir nachher alles" flüsterte dieser.

„So Severus, nun bin ich voll und ganz für dich da" sagte Sirius mit bissigem Unterton.

„Ich bin wegen Cray hier" sagte Severus und folgte Sirius, der schon Richtung Dachboden gehen wollte.

Sie versorgten Cray und sprachen in dieser Zeit kein Wort miteinander. Danach verließ Severus den Grimmauldplatz.


	13. Daheim

Daheim

„Es kommt aber so plötzlich Melody" sagte Hermine und reichte ihr die Kleidung aus dem Schrank, welche Melody in ihren Koffer packte.

„Mag sein, aber ich hab Heimweh. Es ist mir hier ein wenig zuviel Trubel. Natürlich sind alle nett, aber d u kennst mich. Ab und zu brauche ich Ruhe" sagte sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. „Hier kann man das nicht. Will man mal in Ruhe reden, ist gleich ein anderer da."

„DA hast du Recht. Ruhe hat man hier nicht" antwortete Hermine. „Und es war schon alles ein wenig viel für dich in letzter Zeit."

Sie nahmen Melodys Koffer und gingen runter in die Küche.

So bin fertig" sagte Melody. Sie umarmte jeden einzelnen. „Ihr könnt mich jederzeit besuchen und ich werde bestimmt auch mal wieder vorbeischauen."

Sirius kam mit Remus aus einem der Nebenräume. Nun verließ sie mit ihm gemeinsam den Grimmauldplatz und apparierten zum Buchladen. Heute war Sonntag, sodass dieser geschlossen war.

Gleich griff sie zum Telefon und wählte.

„Hi Claire, ich bin's. Wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zurück bin. Ich werde erstmal oben in der Stube bleiben. Bei mir haben sie eingebrochen… Nein, mir ist nichts passiert. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Also dann bis Mittwoch" sagte sie und legte auf.

„So mal sehen, ob oben noch alles soweit ok ist" sagte sie zu Sirius und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Ende des Ladens durch eine Türe und dann eine Treppe hinauf.

Oben befand sich ein großes Zimmer, in dem eine kleine Küchenzeile, eine Couch mit Tisch und hinter einem Vorhang ein Bett stand. Außerdem gab es ein Bad.

„Na, ist doch gemütlich" sagte Sirius.

„Ja, ich denke es reicht fürs erste. Und dann muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen" antwortete Melody.

„Dafür wird Dumbledore schon sorgen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen" sagte Sirius lächelnd. „So und nun lass uns überlegen, wie wir es angehen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht hinkriegen."

„Meinst du wirklich es funktioniert" fragte sie und schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Aber klar doch. Gönn uns doch den Spaß. Glaube mir es klappt" antwortete er lachend.

ER trat vor sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Vertrau mir" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und MElody nickte.

„Ach ich habe da noch etwas für dich" sagte er und zog eine Münze aus dem Umhang.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann nur dreimal drehen und einmal in der Minute berühren, dann komme ich sofort."

„Oh danke" sagte Melody.


	14. Stimmungsschwankungen

Stimmungsschwankungen

Melody war nun schon gut eine Woche zu Hause. Obwohl sie viel über die Zauberwelt nachdachte, war sie froh, endlich wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen.

Sirius besuchte sie jeden Tag für mehrere Stunden und auch Hermine und die anderen waren schon mehrere Male hier gewesen.

Auch heute wollte Sirius wieder zu ihr. Sie wollten mit Sirius ins Kino und war schon sehr gespannt, was er dazu sagen würde.

Sie stand unter der Dusche, als sie hörte, dass er die Wohnung betrat. Melody hatte ihm und Hermine einen Schlüssel gegeben.

„Bin da Melody" rief er.

„Ich komme gleich" antwortete sie und stieg aus der Dusche. Dann zog sie sich an und ging zu ihm in die Wohnstube.

„Hallo Süße" sagte er und umarmte sie. „Bereit?"

„Klar doch. Ich hoffe nur, dass Kino gefällt dir" antwortete sie grinsend.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden und gingen die Strasse entlang. Sirius bemerkte, dass irgendjemand ihnen folgte und drehte sich langsam, aber vorsichtig um.

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er nahm Melodys Hand und zog sie in Richtung einer Boutique.

Melody erschrak zuerst, doch er zwinkerte ihr nur zu. Vor dem Schaufenster nickte er kurz. Sie dachte, sie solle sich ein Kleid oder so etwas in der Art ansehen, doch als sie in das Glas schaute, stockte sie.

„Das gibt es doch nicht" flüsterte sie leise.

Sie drehten sich wieder um. „Oh Severus, was machst du denn hier" fragte Sirius mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit.

Severus Snape stand vor ihnen und starrte sie an.

„Ich war in der Nähe und dachte mir, ich sehe mal nach Miss Granger" antwortete er.

„Ahja. Wie du siehst, geht es ihr gut. Wir wollten ins Kino" sagte Sirius lächelnd und legte den Arm um Melody.

„Na dir scheint es auch gut zu gehen. Vergiss jedoch deine Pflichten nicht" zischte Severus.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen" fragte Sirius nun.

„Man vergisst schon mal schnell etwas, wenn….Aber ich nehme an, du warst zu lange weggeschlossen, da ist es normal, dass sich in manchen Regionen etwas staut" sagte er und schaute an Sirius runter.

Sirius grinste nur, doch Melody war stinksauer.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, sie blödes Ekel" fauchte sie und wollte ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpassen.

Doch es gab einen Knall und Severus war disappariert.

„Dieser Widerling" rief sie, doch Sirius grinste immer noch. „Und du lachst du."

„Klar, das ist halt Severus" sagte er nur. „Habe dir doch gesagt, dass er so ist."

Melody beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Natürlich, und ich wette, dass er gleich zum Grimmauldplatz ist und garantiert Remus über meine vernachlässigten Pflichten vollquatscht" antwortete Sirius.

„Tut mir leid Sirius, aber er hat mir die Lust auf Kino echt verdorben" sagte Melody. Sirius brachte sie wieder nach Hause und machte sich dann gleich auf zum Grimmauldplatz.

Er hatte Recht. Als er die Küche betrat, saßen dort Remus und Severus und unterhielten sich lautstark.

„Hör endlich auf Severus. Sirius wird sicher nicht seine Arbeit vergessen" meinte Remus.

„Guten Abend, die Herren" sagte Sirius fröhlich.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht" zischte Severus.

„Oh es geht um mich" sagte Sirius und schmiss sich auf den Stuhl Severus gegenüber.

„Der gute Severus hat mir erzählt, dass er dich und Melody getroffen hat" sagte Remus.

„Ja und?" sagte Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Ja und. Du solltest eher mal deine Pflichten erfüllen, als durch die Gegend zu ziehen und rum zumachen" fauchte Severus.

„Wer hat wo rumgemacht. Ich wollte Melody ins Kino begleiten. Wir sind Freunde, falls du das verstehst" sagte Sirius.

„Ach Freunde nennt man das" zischte Severus.

„Eifersüchtig?" sagte Sirius und grinste ihn an. Remus drehte sich weg, weil er ebenfalls grinsen musste.

„Ich… auf was denn" sagte Severus. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte Sirius.

Sirius stand auf und beugte sich über den Tisch. So war er Severus ganz nah.

„Darauf, dass ich es bin, der mit den Fingern ihre Haut berührt. Darauf, dass ich es bin, der mit den Lippen ihre Wange berührt" sagte er.

„Hör auf Black" zischte Severus.

„Darauf, dass ich es bin, der morgens zu ihr geht, wenn sie nackt unter der Dusche steht und höre, wie das Wasser ihren Körper hinabprasselt" führte Sirius fort.

„Black ich warne dich" fauchte Severus und stand auf.

„Ja, schlag mich ruhig Severus. Mach dich noch mehr zum Narren. Jeder in diesem Haus bekommt mehr mit, als du" sagte er. „Du hörst mir ja noch nicht mal richtig zu."

„Wie soll ich das denn nun verstehen?" sagte Severus.

„Ok, ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du mir zwei Fragen beantwortest. Ehrlich!" sagte Sirius. „Wir können natürlich auch Veritaserum zur Hilfe nehmen." Er grinste.

„Mach schon" zischte Severus wieder.

„Was hast du bei meinem Satz eben gefühlt. Warst du eifersüchtig" fragte Sirius.

Severus starrte ihn an. Nun hatte Sirius ihn. Ja er war eifersüchtig. Und wie.

„Ich wäre dir am liebsten an die Gurgel. Ja ich bin eifersüchtig" schrie er. „Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Sirius und Remus brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Severus, du bist ein Idiot" sagte Remus.

„Ja, lacht mich nur aus. Severus Snape hat Gefühle für eine Frau. Muss ja echt komisch sein" zischte er.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen.

„Severus. Ja ich berühre Melody. Indem ich sie umarme. Ich berühre mit meinen Lippen ihre Wangen, wenn ich sie zur Begrüßung küsse Und ich höre sie unter der Dusche, wenn ich in ihrer Wohnung auf sie warte" sagte Sirius. „Wir sind Freunde, mehr aber auch nicht. Sie steht nicht so auf kumpelhafte Typen wie mich. Und ich nicht auf sie. Wir sind eher so etwas wie Geschwister. Sie hat eher einen Drang zu Typen, die ihre Mitmenschen mit tödlichen Blicken treffen oder mit denen sie streiten kann."

„Ah, dann entschuldige Sirius" sagte Severus und wollte wieder gehen.

„Severus, du schnallst es noch immer nicht was?" sagte Remus, der wieder in lachen ausgebrochen war.

„Sev, sie will dich" sagte Sirius. „Aber da du immer so nett zu ihr bist, hat sie da wohl keine Chance."

Severus starrte ihn an. „Dann werde ich wohl etwas netter werden" sagte er leise.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du gleich damit anfängst" antwortete Sirius. Er warf ihm den Schlüssel zu. „Dreimal klopfen."


	15. Verlangen

VERLANGEN

Melody sass gerade auf dem Sofa und trank Tee, als es an der Türe klopfte.

„Komm rein" rief sie, da sie dachte es sei Sirius. Sie sprang auf, als sie sah, dass Severus den Raum betrat.

„Was haben sie hier verloren? Wenn sie mir nun auch noch Vorwürfe machen wollen, dass Sirius seine Arbeit vernachlässigt. Und außerdem geht es sie einen Dreck an, ob Sirius einen Stau in irgendeiner Region hat. Wer meinen sie eigentlich, wer sie sind. Seitdem ich sie getroffen habe, höre ich nur Gefauche und Gemecker" schrie Melody ohne Luft zu holen.

„Ach und das habe ich vergessen. Sie hatten es ja so eilig."

Sie stellte sich vor ihm und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Severus schaute sie an und zischte wütend. „Bist du nun fertig mit deinem Monolog?"

Melody wollte gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen, als er seine Hand hob. Sie zuckte zusammen.

Beide schauten sich böse an. Doch dann zog Severus sie an sich ran. Wild und verlangend presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Melodys Knie gaben nach. Sie schob ihre Zunge aus dem Mund und drückte sie an seinen Mund. Sofort gewährte Severus ihr Einlass.

Beide keuchten leise. Severus Hände fassten durch ihre Haare und er zog ihr leicht den Kopf nach hinten. Seine Zunge glitt nun seinen Hals entlang. Er zog ihren Duft ein.

„Bei Merlin" flüsterte er.

Melody begann seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Sie war völlig aufgeregt. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden hätte sie ihn auf den Mond schießen können und nun wollte sie diesen Mann mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Severus war an ihrem Ohrläppchen angekommen und knabberte dran.

Melody streifte nun seinen Umhang ab und machte sich an seinem Hemd weiter. Er zog sie näher an sich und sie spürte deutlich seine Erregung. Sie wollte es fühlen. Mit der rechten Hand glitt sie zu seiner Hose und fasste sanft den Schritt entlang.

Severus stöhnte und er umschloss ihren Mund wieder mit einem Kuss. Gleichzeitig drückte er sie Richtung Bett. Davor blieben sie stehen und er zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf.

Als er sie nur im BH vor sich sah, keuchte er und er glitt mit den Fingern über die Konturen.

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. War sie denn nicht nur ein Muggel? Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals eine so anziehend fand. Doch schon als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, entflammte ein Feuer in ihm. Und im Grunde war es ihm völlig egal, dass sie keine Hexe war.

Er liebte es einfach, wenn sie ihn anfunkelte.

Mit den Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss des BHs und streifte ihn ab. Seine langen schlanken Finger berührten ihre Brust und er massierte sie sanft. Melody zitterte vor Erregung und stieß ihm die Zunge in den Mund.

„So stürmisch, junge Dame" flüsterte er lachend.

„Klappe Snape" zischte sie.

Grinsend stieß er sie von sich, sodass sie auf das Bett fiel. Er setzte sich über sie und zog ihr nun die Hose aus. Dann entledigte er sich seiner.

Mit der Zunge leckte er ihren Bauchnabel entlang und ging dann weiter runter an die Leiste, worauf Melody aufzuckte.

Zärtlich streifte er ihren Slip ab und drückte ihre Beine auseinander.

Seine Finger bewegten sich sanft durch ihr Falten und Melody bäumte sich auf. Als seine Finger wieder zum Vorschein kamen, lachte er.

„Mehr als bereit" sagte er leise, „doch…"

„Nein Sev…." Wollte sie gerade sagen, doch schon spürte sie seine Zunge an ihrer Lustperle.

Er leckte und saugte daran und es dauerte nicht lange, als Melody seine Haare packte und ihn zu sich ziehen wollte. Doch er hörte nicht auf. Er wollte, dass sie sich unter ihm wand.

Und er bewegte seine Zunge schneller. Melody krallte ihre Hände fest in seine Haare und bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Er kam nun wieder über sie und küsste sie verlangend.

„Du schmeckst so gut" flüsterte er. Er konnte nun nicht mehr warten.

Er führte sein Glied an ihren Eingang und drang in sie ein. Melody stöhnte auf und er stieß ein brummen aus.

„Bei Merlin" zischte er.

Er bewegte sich mit verlangenden, aber sanften Stößen in ihr und musste zwischendurch stoppen, da er sonst explodierte.

„Hör auf" flüsterte sie und er stoppte.

Sie wand sich unter ihm weg Richtung Unterkörper. Gerade wollte er protestieren, als sie mit ihrer Zunge über die Spitze seines Gliedes leckte. Und so kam nur noch ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

„Was sollten sie sagen Sir" fragte Melody.

Doch als er wieder antworten wollte, nahm sie ihn vollständig in sich auf.

„Nicht, gar nichts" keuchte er.

Melody umspielte den Schaft mit ihrer Zunge. Severus Knie begannen zu zittern und er musste sich an der Wand stützen. Sie hörte auf.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken" sagte sie und er tat es ohne ein Wort.

Gleich war sie über ihn und ließ sich auf ihn sinken.

Severus Hände umfassten ihren Po. Doch nicht er, sondern sie bestimmte das Tempo.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und versenkte ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und Severus hob nun sein Becken an und steuerte ihr entgegen.

„Ich hasse dich" stöhnte sie.

„Damit kann ich leben" flüsterte er grinsend.

Als Melodys Höhepunkt kam, biss sie ihm in die Schulter. Und auch er kam, als sie sich um ihn zusammenzog.

Keuchend blieben sie so liegen. Severus strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die ersten Minuten herrschte Stille. Irgendwie hatten beide erst jetzt begriffen, was geschehen war.

Melody stand auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und schaute ihn entgeistert an.

„Das sollte nicht passieren" sagte sie nur. Dann verschwand sie im Bad. Es war nämlich nicht Melodys Art, gleich mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Sie kam sich billig vor, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sicher nicht nur deswegen gekommen war. Wenn sie wieder raus käme, wollte sie ihn fragen, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war.

Severus hatte sich angezogen. Er verstand gar nichts. Hatte Sirius sich vielleicht geirrt und es war gerade nur eine Reaktion ihrer Wut gewesen. Nur ein Moment der Lust. Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Türe und verließ traurig die Wohnung.


	16. Winkelgasse

Winkelgasse

Hermine klopfte an Melodys Türe und trat ein. Melody stand gerade an der Spüle und trocknete ihr Geschirr ab.

„Hi" sagte sie knapp.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum wir dich seit Tagen nicht antreffen" fragte Hermine sauer.

„Ich war nicht da. Reicht das" murmelte Melody.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Du weist, wie gefährlich es im Moment ist, und ich will nicht, dass dir auch noch etwas passiert" antwortete Hermine.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich brauchte ein wenig Abstand" sagte Melody.

„Es ist doch irgendetwas vorgefallen. Ich weis von Remus, dass Snape hier war. Hat er dir etwas getan?" sagte Hermine und starrte Melody an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oder zählst du darunter, dass wir über einander hergefallen sind und unglaublichen Sex hatten" sagte sie leise.

„Ihr hattet was?" schrie Hermine. Sie schwankte zwischen Lachen und Entrüstung.

„Sex! Das ist wenn zwei…"

„Melody, ich weis was es ist. Aber wie…. Du und er" führte Hermine fort.

„Na er stand hier, ich habe ihn angeschrieen und geohrfeigt. Ja und dann lagen wir im Bett" sagte Melody.

„Ja, aber wieso versteckst du dich nun. Du wolltest ihn doch" sagte Hermine.

„Schon, doch irgendwie…ach ist egal. Ich war im Bad und als ich wieder raus kam war er weg" antwortete Melody. „War wohl nur ein kleines Abenteuer für ihn."

„Hm" murmelte Hermine nur.

„Was machen wir heute" frage Melody, um nun endlich vom Thema wegzukommen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du mit in die Winkelgasse kommst. Aber ich verstehe, wenn du da nicht…."sagte Hermine.

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Ich hatte zwar vor, die Zauberwelt hinter mich zu lassen, aber ich habe schon Feuer gefangen" sagte Melody lachend.

Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, holte sich einen blauen Pullover raus und zog ihn an.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Als sie den Laden betraten, stürzte Sirius auf sie zu.

„Hi Süße! Ich denke mal Hermine hat dir schon den Kopf gewaschen, dann brauche ich das nicht mehr" sagte Sirius und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Sie begrüßte Harry, Ron, Charlie und Ginny ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Sie schlenderten zu Madame Malkin, weil Harry einen neuen Umhang brauchte. Dann gingen sie zu Flourish & Blotts. Dort verbrachten sie dank Hermine eine ganze Stunde.

„Gehen wir noch etwas essen?" sagte Charlie und alle nickten. Also machten sie sich wieder auf in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Bei Tom bestellten sie sich Sandwichs und setzten sich dann an einen der Tische.

„Wie geht es dir sonst" fragte Sirius leise.

„Gut danke" antwortete sie leise, doch er merkte, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging.

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen" fragte er weiter.

„Gesprochen haben wir eigentlich gar nicht" antwortete sie. Dann schaute sie ihn an, hob ihre Schultern und grinste.

Sirius starrte sie an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst! Der gute Severus. Pfui!" sagte er und lachte.

„Hast du ihn noch mal gesehen. Ich nämlich nicht mehr, da er einfach so verschwunden ist" sagte sie.

„Ja gestern, aber nur kurz. Er war schlecht gelaunt. Verstehe ich nun gar nicht, dass er so einfach weg ist" murmelte Sirius.

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Und auch nicht, dass man etwas an Melodys Jacke klebte, als sie die Winkelgasse verließen.

Camillo schaute Thomas mit fiesem Grinsen an.

„Heute Abend statten wir der kleinen einen Besuch ab" sagte er.


	17. Melodys Alptraum

Melodys Alptraum

Melody war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen und band sich ein Handtuch um, als sie ein Geräusch hörte.

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertüre und stieß einen Schrei aus. Vor ihr standen zwei Männer.

„Was wollen sie" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Was ich von dir will, dass weis ich ganz genau" sagte Thomas und packte sie. „Ich wollte es schon einmal, aber da war die Zeit zu knapp." Er grinste.

Melody bekam Todesangst, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass es dieselben Kerle waren, die damals die Grangers überfallen hatten.

Sie fing an aus Leibeskräften zu schreien, doch Thomas hielt ihr den Zauberstab an die Brust und wollte ihr den Mund zu halten. Melody biss ihm in den Finger.

„Verdammtes Weib" zischte er und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Sofort platzte Melodys Lippe auf.

„Thomas, benimm dich" sagte Camillo mit ruhigem Ton.

„Wenn du mir sagst, wo der Orden ist, dann wird dir nichts geschehen."

„Ich weis es nicht" schluchzte Melody. Sie versuchte sich an die Adresse zu erinnern, doch irgendwie war ihr Gehirn blockiert.

„Ich denke auch, dass sie es nicht weiß. Der Alte wird es gut geschützt haben" sagte Thomas.

„Ein Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht funktioniert es bei Muggel nicht" antwortete Camillo. „Trotzdem wirst du uns helfen. Wir wollen Namen. Wer ist alles im Orden?"

Melody wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Doch auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte, würde es nicht funktionieren. Albus hatte auch dies zu verhindern gewusst.

„Ich weis keine Namen" sagte sie.

„Ich sage es ja immer. Muggel sind zu nichts nutze" zischte Camillo.

„Doch zu einer Sache bestimmt" sagte Thomas und packte unter ihr Handtuch.

„Warte" sagte Camillo. „Der Lord hat mir etwas befohlen."

ER stellte sich vor Melody und berührte ihren Arm. Melody wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie schaute in seine Augen, die kurz rot aufleuchteten.

Dann kam auf einmal dieser fürchterliche Schmerz. Schmerz in ihrer Unterleibsregion und ein furchtbares Verlangen. Verlangen danach, sofort einen Mann in ihre Arme zu ziehen.

„Was ist mit mir los? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" schrie sie.

Ihr Gehirn sagte ihr, dass ja zwei Männer im Raum standen, doch ihr Herz kämpfte dagegen an. Und verlor.

Sie ließ ihr Handtuch fallen und zog Thomas an sich.

„Bitte!" schrie sie.

„Na, da lass ich mich doch nicht zweimal bitten" antwortete Thomas. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und drückte Melody gegen den Küchentisch.

„Ich warte draußen" sagte Camillo. „Viel Spaß Thomas."

Doch Thomas war schon voll und ganz mit Melody beschäftigt. Er drang in die ein und stöhnte auf. Melody liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Einerseits wollte sie ihn wegstoßen, weil sie einen riesen Ekel empfand. Andererseits wollte sie diesen Höllenschmerz loswerden.

Thomas stöhnte erneut auf, als er in sie kam. Der Schmerz war weg und Melody schubste ihn von sich.

„Was habe ich getan" schluchzte sie.

Thomas grinste sie an. „Sag jetzt bloß, es hat dir nicht gefallen."

„Du…" schrie sie und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Doch Thomas holte aus und schlug ihr erneut ins Gesicht, sodass sie gegen ihren Schrank prallte. Er hatte ihr Augen getroffen, das sofort anschwoll.

„Sag Dumbledore noch eins. Er kann den Orden nicht ewig verstecken. Wir finden irgendwann jeden" fauchte Thomas und zog die Türklinke hinter sich zu.

Nachdem er weg war, kroch Melody zu ihrem Nachttisch. Sie holte die Münze hervor, die Sirius ihr gegeben hatte. Dreimal drehte sie die Münze und berühre dann die Mitte. Dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und wartete unter Tränen.

Sirius sass mit Charlie bei einer Partie Zauberschach, als die Münze ein Zeichen gab. Er sprang auf.

„Melody" sagte er. „Ich glaube, da stimmt was nicht."

Gleich rannten Charlie und er auf den Hinterhof und apparierten.

Melody erschrak bei dem Knall fürchterlich, als die beiden im Laden erschienen.

Sirius kniete sich vor sie. „Oh Gott Süße, was ist passiert?" Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur an.

„Sie steht unter Schock" sagte er und hob sie hoch.

„Ich werde gleich Madame Pomfrey benachrichtigen" sagte Charlie und verschwand. Sirius disapparierte mit Melody zum Grimmauldplatz.

Als er das Haus mit ihr erreichte, schrie er: „Molly, Remus, ich brauche Hilfe." Er trug sie rauf in ihr Zimmer.

Durch das Geschrei kamen auch die anderen herbei gelaufen und erschraken, als sie Melody sahen.

„Melody, was ist passiert" schrie Hermine weinend. Doch auch sie starrte Melody nur an.

Charlie und Madame Pomfrey erschienen.

„Los alle raus" befahl die Krankenschwester und schob sie aus dem Zimmer.

Nach einer Weile kam sie mit bestürztem Blick raus.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen" sagte sie.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen Poppy" sagte Albus, der mittlerweile auch erschienen war.

„Man hat das arme Ding geschlagen und man hat sie ver….". Sie verstummte. Eigentlich brauchte sie nichts mehr sagen, denn alle im Raum konnten sich denken, was sie meinte.

Molly hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine brach in Tränen aus und Charlie nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich habe mehrere Verletzungen festgestellt. Und sie hat einen Schock" sagte sie.

„Wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Diese verdammten Mistkerle. Das waren sicher Todesser" fauchte Remus.

„Darf ich zu ihr Madame Pomfrey" fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich Hermine. Nimm ihr etwas Tee mit, damit sie sich stärken kann" antwortete die Krankenschwester.

„Ich begleite dich" sagte Charlie.

Leise betraten sie Melodys Zimmer und Hermine setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. Eine Weile war es im Zimmer totenstill. Irgendwann liefen Melody Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Wieso Hermine" fragte sei leise.

„Was ist denn geschehen" fragte Hermine.

„Es waren dieselben von damals. Sie sagen, dass sie alle vom Orden kriegen" antwortete Melody. „ Er hat mich berührt und seine Augen. Ich weis nicht genau, was geschehen ist. Aber Hermine, ich habe es freiwillig..."

Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht richtig sortieren.

Dann riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Nein, es kommt wieder" schrie sie.

Hermine sprang vom Bett auf. „Melody, was kommt wieder?"

Charlie, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam nun näher.

Melody krümmte sich in ihrem Bett vor Schmerzen.

„Melody, was kommt wieder?" rief Hermine. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Cousine.

„Nicht wieder, nein" schrie Melody.

„Hermine, hole Madame Pomfrey" sagte Charlie und Hermine stürzte hinaus.

Melody hob nun den Kopf und schaute Charlie an. Dann sprang sie aus dem Bett.

„Charlie bitte, du musst mir helfen" schluchzte sie und packte ihn an den Armen.

„Soll ich dir etwas Wasser holen" sagte er und wollte schon zum Waschbecken.

„Nein, schlaf mit mir" sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an.

„Was?" rief er. Charlie wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Melodys Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. „Bitte!"

Charlie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, löste sich von ihr und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Draußen hielt er die Türe zu. Melodys Fäuste trommelten gegen die Türe.

Dann hörte Charlie die anderen die Treppe Hochstürmen. Hermine hatte Sirius, Remus und Severus in der Küche angetroffen. Albus hatte gleich ein Treffen einberufen, zu dem natürlich auch Severus anwesend sein sollte.

Ihm hatte fast der Schlag getroffen, als er hörte, was mit ihr geschehen war. Am liebsten wäre er gleich zu ihr ins Zimmer.

„Was ist los Charlie?" sagte Sirius, als er ihn die Türe festhaltend so stehend sah. Im Zimmer hörten sie Melodys Schreie.

„Bitte hilf mir Charlie" schrie sie.

„Ich weis nicht, was mit ihr los ist. Sie hat sich auf mich gestürzt und bat mich mit ihr zu schlafen. Sie ist völlig außer sich" sagte dieser atemlos.

„Nein" flüsterte Severus. Ihm war bei dem Satz die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Alles nur nicht das."

„Severus?" riefen Remus und Sirius aus einem Munde.

„Diavolo Tormentare" antwortete er nur und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um Gottes Willen" sagte Remus. „Camillo, dieser verdammte…"

„Dann war es Thomas, der sie…" zischte Severus, „ich bringe sie um."

„Severus, beruhige dich" sagte Sirius. „Wir müssen zuerst an Melody denken."

Hermine starrte die drei nur an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie redeten.

„Was ist los mit ihr" fragte sie.

Die drei Männer starrten sich ebenfalls an. Dann stürmte Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Türe.

„Sirius, was ist los mit ihr" schrie Hermine nun.

„Ich erkläre es dir unten" sagte dieser nur.

……………

Melody konnte nicht mehr. Der Schmerz hörte nicht auf, sondern wurde immer schlimmer. Sie nahm ein Glas vom Tisch und zerschmetterte es. Dann nahm sie sich eine der Scherben und hielt sie sich an den Unterarm.

„Melody, nein" rief Severus und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie.

Tränenüberströmt schaute sie ihn an. „Hilf mir" bat sie.

„Pscht, sag nichts." Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren sie beide nackt.

Gleich legte er sich auf sie. Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund, doch Melodys Schmerz war so groß, dass sie ihn begierig an sich zog.

Sie griff durch die Beine und umfasste sein Glied. Severus hatte Angst, dass er dazu nicht imstande sein würde. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass hier die Frau, die er liebte vor Schmerzen unter ihm lag. Sie würde sich sogar ihr Leben nehmen. Er konzentrierte sich.

Behutsam drang er in sie ein und bewegte sich. Gleich wurde Melody ein wenig ruhiger. Er machte solange weiter, bis ihr Atem flach war und zog sich dann zurück.

„Woher wusstest du" fragte sie.

„Die Anzeichen waren überdeutlich. Du bist wie eine Furie auf den armen Charlie, so wie er es geschildert hat" sagte er. Dann wollte er aufstehen.

„Nein, bitte bleib" sagte sie. „Kann man es aufhalten?"

„Es soll einen Trank geben, jedoch wurde dies nie bestätigt. Man kann es ein wenig lindern. Ich werde dir einen Trank brauen, der das ganze rauszögert und die Schmerzen lindert" antwortete er.

„Na toll, also werde ich ein Leben lang in Ungewissenheit leben. Immer in Angst, dass ich irgendwo stehe und über einen Mann herfalle" zischte sie.

„Ich werde den Trank heute noch zubereiten" sagte er.

„Ja, ich möchte nicht, dass dies hier zu einer lästigen Pflicht wird. Und die anderen hier sollen auch keine Angst haben, dass ich sie ins Bett zerre" fauchte sie weiter. Sie war wütend auf sich selber. Warum war sie nicht gleich hier geblieben, dann wäre dies nicht geschehen?

Severus hatte genug. „Wenn dies nur eine lästige Pflicht gewesen wäre, dann würdest du hier noch immer schreiend liegen. Falls du es nicht weist, aber Männer haben manchmal ziemliche Probleme, wenn sie unter Druck stehen" fauchte er nun ebenfalls. „Der Trank ist in drei Stunden fertig."

Er stand auf, zauberte sich seine Kleidung wieder an und verließ mit knallender Türe den Raum.


	18. Aussprachen

Aussprachen

Sirius zog Hermine runter in die Küche.

„Sirius, was ist dort oben los. Was ist mit Melody" fragte sie aufgeregt. Alle saßen in der Küche und warteten, weil sie wissen wollten, was mit Melody geschehen war.

„Was ist los" fragte Ginny.

„Setzt euch" befahlt Sirius. „Also ich habe echt gedacht du hast schon vom Diavolo Tormentare gehört Hermine. Du liest doch sonst immer alles." Er versuchte die Situation etwas lockerer zu machen.

„Los sag schon" zischte Hermine nun.

„Also der Diavolo ist ein sehr alter Fluch. Die Person, die von ihm getroffen wird, plagen furchtbare Schmerzen. Aber keine Schmerzen, die durch Verletzungen entstehen. Nein die Person bekommt ein derart sexuelles Verlangen, dass es weh tut. Es gab Personen, die sich sogar selbst getötet haben" erzählte er.

Die vier starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Und wie kann ich verlangen stillen? Indem ich Sex habe oder?" sagte Hermine.

Sirius nickte nur.

„Dann ist es gut, dass er bei ihr ist" antwortete sie leise.

„Wer ist denn bei ihr" fragte Ron.

„Professor Snape" antwortete Sirius leise.

„Was, aber das kann nicht euer ernst sein" rief Ron.

„Doch Ron, er ist der einzige, der es konnte und wollte" sagte Hermine.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht" antwortete der rothaarige und schaute verwirrt.

„Ron, du Depp. Aber ich verstehe es. Ich glaube Snape mag sie, er mag sie wohl sehr" sagte nun Ginny und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, er mag sie. Ihr seid Männer. Ich denke mal, dass nicht jeder dazu imstande wäre" fügte nun Sirius hinzu.

„Hmm stimmt. Mel ist so was wie eine große Schwester. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle…äh ne" sagte Ron. „Aber Melody war doch bestimmt geschockt, nachdem sie… ähm danach gemerkt hat, wer.." Harry schaute sie ebenfalls fragend an.

„Ich glaube sie war ganz froh. Mensch, ihr Jungs habt wohl als einzigste im Haus nichts bemerkt. Melody liebt ihn" sagte Ginny.

„Aha" antwortete Harry mit entgeisteter Miene.

Severus ging wütend die Treppe runter in die Küche. Als er eintrat, verstummten die Gespräche und alle schauten ihn an. Doch niemand sagte einen Ton.

„Was?" fauchte er, doch noch immer Schweigen. „Na toll, nun komme ich mir vor, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen." Er drehte sich um. „Ich bin im Labor."

„Severus" sagte nun Molly, doch er war schon verschwunden.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden" sagte Sirius. „Aber vorher muss ich noch Albus benachrichtigen."

„Das war jetzt doof. Es haben ihn wirklich alle angestarrt. Aber ehrlich, ich weis gar nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll" sagte Harry. „Das Gefühl ist komisch, wenn ich daran denke, dass Melody und er…"

……………………..

„Ja" rief Severus. Albus und Sirius betraten das Labor von Severus in Spinners End.

Man sah Severus seine Nervosität an. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm er Phiolen zur Hand und schüttete sie in einen Kessel.

„Severus, geht es dir gut" fragte Albus und schaute ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Natürlich, es geht mir bestens" antwortete er spöttisch. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass mich alle ansehen, als hätte ich sie vergewaltigt. Und die Frau, die ich …ach egal."

„Was Severus" hakte Albus nach. Er stellte sich vor ihn und drehte ihn, sodass er ihn ansehen musste. „Was?"

„Und die Frau, die ich liebe, denkt, ich hätte es aus Pflichtbewusstsein getan" sagte er.

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst" fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich nicht" zischte er. „Sie würde mich auslachen. So einen Kerl wie mich kann man nicht gern haben."

„Ach und was war neulich" sagte Sirius grinsend. Severus Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung.

„Du weist? Ich denke mal, dass war ein Ausrutscher" antwortete er.

„Severus, ich denke mal, dass Melody sich jeden jungen netten Mann als Ausrutscher nehmen kann. Aber sie wollte dich" führte Sirius fort.

„Findest du nicht, dass Melody selber entscheiden sollte, ob sie, wie sagtest du noch gleich, einen Kerl wie dich haben möchte „sagte nun Albus belustigt.

Er fand es gut, das Severus Snape endlich das Gefühl der Liebe zu kennen schien.

„Wir lassen dich noch ein wenig alleine" meinte Albus nur noch und verschwand dann mit Sirius.

……………..

Nach etwa drei Stunden betrat er wieder den Grimmauldplatz. Sogleich ging er in die Küche, wo Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus saßen.

„Der Trank ist fertig. Miss Granger können sie…."

„Nein Professor, ich finde sie sollten das tun" antwortete Hermine.

Severus, dem sonst nie jemand ins Wort fiel, war baff. Verwirrt drehte er sich um.

„Professor, bitte warten sie" rief Ron und stand auf.

„Weasley?" sagte Severus.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich und ich denke mal auch für die anderen sie nicht für einen Verbrecher halten. Ich finde es cool, was sie alles für Melody machen" sagte Ron. Dann setzte er sich schnell wieder hin.

„Cool" flüsterte Severus leise und grinste ein wenig.

Dann ging er hinauf zu Melody.

Tonks und Ginny saßen in ihrem Zimmer und standen gleich auf.

„Wir lassen euch…sorry sie alleine" sagte Ginny.

„Hier ist der Trank. Du musst ihn alle zwei Tage zu dir nehmen" sagte er.

„Danke" antwortete Melody. „Und wann wird es wiederkommen?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Der Trank unterdrückt hauptsächlich die Schmerzen" sagte er.

„Dann werde ich mir wohl einen Callboy zulegen, der allzeit bereit ist" meinte sie ein wenig grinsend. Sie versuchte ihre Angst zu überspielen.

„Nein, das wirst du ganz sicher nicht" sagte er und stockte dann.

„Und wieso nicht" fragte sie.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen" sagte er leise. Melody war aufgestanden und stellte sich vor ihm.

„Und warum nicht" fragte sie wieder.

„Man, das Frauen immer so viele Fragen stellen müssen. Weil ich es nicht aus Pflichtgefühl getan haben, sondern weil ich dich liebe" antwortete er.

„Und…."wollte sie gerade wieder, doch dann lachte sie ihn an, als sie sah, wie er sie anfunkelte. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Und ich liebe dich du Idiot. Konntest du mir das nicht früher sagen?"

„Aber ich dachte Sirius und du..."

„Aha, der Herr war eifersüchtig" sagte sie neckisch.

„Ja" grummelte er. „Ich könnte es ja verstehen. Er ist um einiges netter als ich."

„Ich stehe nicht so auf nette Jungs" antwortete sie.

„Du brauchst ab heute keine Angst mehr haben. Denn ich lasse es nicht noch einmal soweit kommen, dass du so leidest" sagte er.

„Hmm kann es sein, dass dies für Männer ein Vorteil ist" sagte sie.

„Mach keine Scherze darüber. Es ist schlimm genug" meckerte er.

Doch Melody zog ihn an sich und umschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen.


	19. Aufgeflogen

Aufgeflogen

Hermine ging morgens um vier in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Als sie die Türe öffnete erschrak sie.

„Was machst du denn hier" fragte sie.

„Ich schätze mal, dasselbe wie du" antwortete er.

Er sah an ihr runter. Da sie dachte, dass sie um diese Zeit niemanden antreffen würde, war sie ohne Bademantel runter und stand nun in einem kurzen Nachthemd vor ihm.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen" meinte er, kam auf sie zu und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Was machst du. Du weist genau, wir könnten…" Sie kam nicht weiter.

„Selbst Schuld. Warum ziehst du dir auch nichts Anständiges an" antwortete er lachend.

„Hör auf" flüsterte sie, doch er hatte sie schon gepackt und schlang seine Arme um sie

„Bist du denn des Wahnsinns" seufzte sie und zuckte zusammen.

„Ja, wahnsinnig nach dir" sagte er und küsste sie. Grinsend schaute er in ihr Gesicht.

„Du stehst wohl auf dieses Angstkribbeln" fauchte sie.

„Hmm, da muss ich überlegen" sagte er und biss ihr ins Ohrläppchen. „Ja, ich finde es klasse."

Nun zog Hermine ihn eng an sich.

„Aber hallo, die Dame. Es könnte jemand kommen" feixte er sie.

„Das ist mir so was von Schnuppe" antwortete Hermine und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

„Ich liebe dich" sagte sie.

„Und ich dich erst" antwortete er.

Engumschlungen standen sie da und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an und beide gingen vor Schreck auseinander.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei" sagte ein grinsender Harry. „Schon so früh wach?"

„Ah Harry, es ist nicht so….."

„Klar ist es das. Ey Ron, du hattest Recht, es ist Sirius. Und ich hatte schon auf Charlie getippt" sagte er lachend.

„Ihr wusstet es" fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich" rief eine hinter Harry stehende Molly. „Eure Blicke sprachen ja Bände. Zuerst fand ich es erschreckend, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt."

Hermine und Sirius klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Solche Worte aus Molly Weasleys Mund.

„Schaut nicht so. Ich kann doch eh nichts dagegen tun. Beide sind volljährig" sagte sie, als sie die dummen Gesichter sah.

„Wie lange steht ihr denn schon vor der Türe" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Erst eine Minute. Ron wollte dich wecken, aber du warst nicht im Zimmer" antwortete Harry. „Da haben wir uns gedacht, dass du unten bist."

„Warum hat denn niemand etwas gesagt" sagte Sirius.

„Ach, wir dachten es macht eure Beziehung spannender. Andauernde Versteckspiele und immer auf der Hut sein" meinte Ron grinsend.

Hermine warf mit einem Handtuch nach ihm.

„Wie lange geht das denn schon mit euch" fragte Harry.

„Ähmm, so zirka ein halbes Jahr" antwortete Hermine leise.

Endlich war es raus. Nun brauchten sie nicht mehr nachts heimlich aus dem Zimmer schleichen. Froh schaute sie Sirius an, der ebenfalls erleichtert schien.


	20. Drohungen

Drohungen

Severus saß gerade in seinem Labor, als er das dunkle Mal spürte. Gleich zog er seine Todesserrobe an und folgte Voldemorts Ruf.

„Severus, was hast du neues zu berichten" fragte dieser.

„Nicht sehr viel. Es gab einige Verluste im Orden, dank Camillo" sagte er.

„Woher weist du, dass es Camillo war?" zischte Voldemort.

„Weil er zwei Frauen mit dem Diavolo belegt hat. Die eine ist die Nichte Elphias Dodge, die zurzeit im St. Mungo liegt und die andere ist diese Muggel" antwortete er.

„Ja ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sie damit belegen. Vielleicht ist sie uns doch noch zu nutzen. Aber von der anderen weis ich nichts. Thomas sollte sie umbringen.

„Ich vermute, dass er noch seine Freude mit ihr haben wollte" antwortete Severus.

„Mag sein, aber er hat sich meinem Befehl widersetzt. Dafür wird er eine Strafe erhalten" sagte Voldemort. „Hol sie mir her, Lucius. Beide."

Lucius Malfoy rannte hinaus und kam wenig später mit Camillo und Thomas wieder.

Severus wäre Thomas am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen und hätte ihn erwürgt. Er war bekannt dafür, die Frauen, die von Camillos Fluch getroffen wurden, gleich zu vergewaltigen. Auch wenn die Frauen in den Momenten der Schmerzen es von ihm verlangten, war es für ihn Vergewaltigung.

„Thomas tritt vor" zischte Voldemort. Er hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht, da schrie Voldemort schon; „Crucio"

Thomas schrie auf.

„Das ist dafür, dass du dich meinen Befehlen widersetzt. „Und du Camillo überzeugst dich das nächste Mal."

Camillo nickte.

Severus wollte gerade das Hauptquartier verlassen.

„Severus" rief Camillo ihm hinter her und Severus drehte sich um.

„Was willst du?" fauchte Severus.

Camillo und er hatten sich noch nie ausstehen können.

Vor Jahren waren er und Camillo zusammen unterwegs und Camillo hatte spaßeshalber ein Sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit dem Diavolo Tormentare belegt. Es gab damals schon einmal den Verdacht gegen Severus, dass er Voldemort nicht treu sei.

Voldemort verlangte, dass er sich an diesem Mädchen verging, um seine Treue zu beweisen.

Severus befand sich im Zwiespalt. Denn das Mädchen war die Tochter seines Nachbarn. Auch wenn er zu diesen Leuten nie Kontakt hatte, kannte er sie. Er hatte sie aufwachsen sehen, seitdem sie zwei Jahre war.

Doch er konnte nicht anders und tat, was Voldemort ihm aufgetragen hatte. Seitdem hasste Camillo ihn, denn er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er könnte Severus Platz an VOldemorts Seite einnehmen.

„Wie geht es deiner kleinen Freundin" fragte dieser mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich weis mal weieder nicht, was du meinst" zischte Severus.

„Ich hoffe, du darfst ihr den Verstand rausvögeln oder übernimmt das Black oder Dumbledore selber" flüsterte Camillo.

Severus kochte. Doch er tat nichts und drehte sich um.

„Dieses Mal Severus werde ich ihm den Beweis bringen. Solange kannst du ja noch etwas spazieren gehen um Black und dem Mädchen hinterher zu spionieren, wie ein eifersüchtiger Hahn" meinte Camillo.

Severus musste schlucken. Er wurde also beobachtet.


	21. In der Klemme

In der Klemme

„Tante Clara, wie konntest du das nur tun" rief Camillo bestürzt und schaute seine Achtzigjährige Tante an, die ihn jedoch nur anlächelte.

„Was sollte ich denn mit dem Plunder? Ich glaube, so ist es sicherer, als wenn ich es hier irgendwo verstecke" antwortete sie.

„Aber du kannst doch den einzigen Gegenstand, der uns gefährlich werden könnte nicht einfach so verscherbeln" sagte Camillo und lief im Zimmer hin und her.

„Doch und außerdem würde ich mir wünschen, dass es jemand findet. Denn ich war nie damit einverstanden, dass sie Kräfte so genutzt werden" zischte sie.

„Ja, ich weis. Du glaubst noch an den Frieden" sagte er und rollte mit den Augen. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es genau diese Adresse war." Er schaute erneut auf den Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Natürlich, also ich bin zwar alt aber noch nicht senil" antwortete die Tante.

Camillo grinste Thomas an. „Ich sage dir Thomas. Das kann nur Schicksal sein."

…………………………………..

Severus betrat das Hauptquartier von Voldemort. Er wollte zu Lucius, um zu hören, was es neues gibt. Wenn jemand etwas wusste, dann er.

„Hi Severus" sagte dieser gleich, als er den Salon betrat und Severus nickte.

„Wie geht es dieser Granger" fragte Lucius weiter.

„Wie soll es ihr gehen? So richtig schön dreckig" antwortete Severus grinsend. „Irgendetwas neues?"

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Doch etwas lustiges schon. Camillos Tante hat das „Salvazione" einfach so verkauft. Und rate mal an wen?" sagte Lucius und lachte.

Severus schaute ihn an. Und da dämmerte es ihm. Warum war ihm das nicht früher eingefallen?

„An wen" fragte er und setzte ein neugieriges Gesicht auf.

„An diese Granger" antwortet Lucius.

„Severus, der Lord will dich sehen" sagte Goyle, der rechts aus einem Korridor kam. Severus machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihm, da Voldemort kein geduldiger Mensch war.

„Severus, mein Freund. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich" sagte dieser mit zischender Stimme und schaute ihn finster an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, meine Lordschaft" fragte Severus.

„Bring mir den Muggel…tot" zischte er.

Severus schluckte. Er hatte es geahnt. Voldemort wollte ihn erneut testen.

„Mit grösstem Vergnügen" sagte er jedoch und zog sich zurück.

Gleich apparierte er zu Albus. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er dessen Büro.

„Severus, warum so aufgewühlt" fragte dieser gleich. „Setz dich doch erstmal"

Doch Severus ging nervös im Zimmer herum.

„Es ist alles aus. Bald wird meine Tarnung auffliegen" sagte er.

„Wieso" fragte Albus. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich soll ihm Melody bringen. Tot" sagte er und Albus starrte ihn an.

„Das ist natürlich ein Problem" antwortete er.

„Dieses Mal Albus werde ich es nicht tun. Das letzte Mal habe ich nur an den Orden gedacht, aber diesmal…"

„Bist du mit dem Herz dabei" sagte dieser lächelnd. „Dann werden wir mal ein Zimmer für dich am Grimmauldplatz einrichten. Da bist du am sichersten."

„Vorher habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen" sagte Severus und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.


	22. Rache

Rache

Camillo und Thomas standen in Melodys Laden und schauten sich um.

„Niemand da" sagte Thomas.

„Gut, du sucht rechts die Regale ab und ich links" sagte Camillo und verschwand hinter einer Bücherwand.

Nicht lange und Camillo fand, wonach er suchte. „Merlin sei Dank" dachte er und hielt ein Buch in seinen Händen.

„Schön, das kannst du dann gleich mir geben" zischte Severus, der hinter ihm erschienen war.

Camillo drehte sich um.

„Ich hatte Recht, ich hatte die ganze Zeit recht" sagte Camillo.

„Quatsch hier nun keine Opern, sondern gib mir das Buch" sagte Severus und funkelte ihn böse an.

Doch Camillo wollte an seinen Zauberstab.

„Petrificus Totalus" schrie Severus und Camillo fiel stocksteif nach hinten.

Severus bückte sich, um ihm das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen und bemerkte nicht, dass Thomas ihm sich ganz leise näherte.

„Severus pass auf" schrie Remus, der gemeinsam mit Sirius in den Laden gestürmt kam.

Severus duckte sich instinktiv. Doch bevor Thomas einen Spruch loslassen konnte, hatte Sirius ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den Rücken verpasst und er stürzte zu Boden.

Mit seinem Zauberstab hielt er ihn in Schach.

„Ich werde im Ministerium Bescheid geben" sagte Remus und verschwand.

Severus stellte sich nun vor Thomas.

„Aber eins noch, bevor sie kommen" zischte Severus. Dann holte er aus und trat Thomas in seine Weichteile.

Dieser bäumte sich auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„Du wirst nie wieder eine Frau anfassen" sagte Severus und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

„Autsch, der hat gesessen" sagte Sirius.

„Wenn man sie einbuchtet, wird es nicht lange dauern und das Gerede kommt zu Voldemort" sagte Sirius weiter.

„Das ist mir nun auch egal. Ich schätze mal, Molly richtet mir gerade ein Zimmer bei dir ein" antwortete Severus.

„Wieso?" sagte Sirius.

„Er wollte, dass ich Melody umbringe und zu ihm bringe" sagte er leise. „Hat Albus noch nichts gesagt?"

„Nein, er hat du gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich hier bist" antwortete Sirius.

Er hat wohl Okklumentik angewandt. Wenn er das macht, merke ich das nie" grummelte Severus.

Remus kehrte nun mit vier Auroren, darunter Moody zurück.

„Gute Arbeit" sagte dieser.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen Severus" fauchte Camillo, den man aus der Starre geholt hatte.

„Bevor ich bezahlt, erhältst du erstmal deine Rechnung" antwortete Severus.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du leidest. Und sie auch. Du liebst sie was? Du liebst einen dreckigen Muggel. Sonst würdest du das alles nicht machen" zischte Camillo.

„Ich schätze mal, du hast ihr einen Linderungstrank gebraut. Braver Junge. Aber das nutzt dir nun nichts mehr."

„Was willst du Camillo?" fauchte Severus.

„Ich werde die Nacht sicher nicht überleben. Dafür wird das Ministerium sorgen. Aber bevor ich gehe, sollst du wissen, dass meine Familie noch etwas kann. Ich kann den Fluch verstärken, indem ich meine Kraft freiwillig verliere. Und bevor du das Gegenmittel gebraut hast, wird sie nicht mehr leben" fauchte Camillo weiter.

Severus wollte auf ihn los. „Wenn du das machst, dann…."

„Zu spät Severus, zu spät" sagte Camillo leise. Dann schaute er ihn hasserfüllt an und zog einen Ring von seinem Finger. Diesen zerschmetterte er auf dem Boden.

Alle waren zu irritiert, um zu reagieren.

„Nein" flüsterte Severus.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Nein Severus, überlass ihn uns" sagte Moody. „ Es bringt dir nichts."

Severus nickte. Dann disapparierte er gleich zum Grimmauldplatz.

Im selben Moment, als der Ring den Boden berührte, schrie Melody, die mit Harry und Tonks im Salon sass auf.

„Melody, was ist los" fragte Tonks erschrocken. „Hermine, Molly kommt schnell!"

Die beiden kamen aus der Küche und aus dem Schlafzimmer angerannt. Melody war auf die Knie gesunken und schluchzte.

Harry kniete sich vor sie.

„Es ist wieder da und es ist schlimmer wie vorher" schrie sie.

„Ich werde Albus rufen. Er weiß sicher, wo Severus ist" sagte Molly und rannte hinaus.

„Ich kann nicht mehr" schrie Melody. „Ich hasse diese verdammte Zauberwelt, ich hasse euch alle."

Hermine schluckte und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Sie meint es nicht so" flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

„Harry, du gehst besser hinaus" sagte nun Tonks.

„Ja geh Harry" sagte Hermine.

„Ja geh Harry, sie sieht mich halt gerne leiden" zischte Melody. Sie war außer sich. Kein klarer Gedanke ging mehr durch ihren Kopf. Nur noch Schmerz und Hass.

Charlie und Bill kamen angerannt. Melody starrte sie an.

„Ich hoffe einer von euch ist in der Lage mir zu helfen" fauchte sie.

„Melody, beruhige dich" rief Charlie.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen. Ich will, dass es aufhört" schrie sie.

„Melody, es reicht" sagte Severus, der schon im Flur hörte, was im Salon abging.

„Ach, der Herr ist auch schon da. Kommt immer zur richtigen Zeit, damit er ja den Spaß nicht verpasst. Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich genauso wie alle hier. Du hast mich alleine gelassen. Du hast versprochen, dass du mich nicht mehr allein lässt" schrie Melody.

Severus schluckte. Tränenüberströmt schaute Melody ihn an.

„Lasst uns allein" sagte Severus, doch die anderen waren so schockiert, dass sie stocksteif dastanden.

Severus drehte sich um. „Raus" brüllte er. Endlich erwachten alle aus der Starre und rannten hinaus.

Schnell sprach er einen Stillzauber.

„Komm her Melody" sagte er, doch sie schaute ihn wütend an.

„Fass mich ja nicht an. Vielleicht hast du mir etwas gegeben, was es noch schlimmer werden lässt" zischte sie.

Severus konnte sie nur noch mit offenem Mund ansehen.


	23. Ich hasse mich

Ich hasse mich

„Los verschwinde von hier" fauchte Melody und schaute ihn böse an.

Severus wusste sich nicht zu helfen und rannte hinaus.

Sirius und Harry standen vor der Türe.

„Was ist los" fragte Sirius.

„Sie lässt mich nicht an sich ran" sagte er. „Sie hasst mich."

„Nein, tut sie nicht. Aber versuch sie zu verstehen. Sie hat Schmerzen" meinte Sirius.

„Aber was tun wir jetzt" fragte Severus verwirrt. „Ich kann nicht eher einen Trank zubereiten, wenn ich nicht weis, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Dann musst du es tun, wenn auch gegen ihren Willen" sagte Sirius bestimmt.

Severus und auch Harry starrten ihn an.

„Sorry Sirius. Auch wenn S.. Professor Snape und ich nie einer Meinung waren, bin ich sicher, dass er nun dasselbe denkt wie ich. Ich finde dann kommt er sich vor wie ein…." Harry kam nicht zum ausreden.

„Genau Mister Potter. Sirius, weist du was du gerade von mir verlangt hast. Dann kann ich mich gleich mit Thomas auf eine Stufe stellen" zischte er.

„Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein. Außerdem ist es ein Unterschied, wenn du es machst. Du machst es, weil du sie liebst und ihr helfen willst. Aber du kannst gerne mal versuchen, ob du hier jemanden findest, der die Aufgabe für dich übernimmt" fauchte Sirius zurück.

„Nur über meine Leiche" flüsterte Severus.

„Da muss ich nun Sirius zustimmen Sir" sagte Harry an ihn gewandt.

„Siehst du. Also geh endlich rein und hilf ihr" sagte Sirius, denn Melody Schreie drinnen im Zimmer wurden heftiger.

Sie hatte sich vor Schmerzen zum Nachttisch gedreht und holte eine Kosmetik Tasche raus. Dort holte sie ihren Rasierer raus und schraubte ihn auf. Mit zittrigen Händen griff sie nach der Klinge und setzte sie an ihren Unterarm. Im gleichen Moment als sie Schnitt, ertönte ein Schrei aus ihrem Mund, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Das Blut schoss aus ihrem Arm und sie hoffte, dass es schnell gehen würde. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Als Severus diesen markerschütternden Schrei hörte, wusste er, dass er keine Zeit mehr zum überlegen hatte. Er stürmte in das Zimmer und schrie auf.

„Oh nein Melody. Sirius"

Sogleich stürzten Sirius und Harry in das Zimmer. Sirius wurde leichenblass und er sank vor Melody auf die Knie.

„Du dummes Ding. Warum hast du das getan" schluchzte er leise.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich will nicht mehr. Es tut so weh" schrie Melody.

Irgendwie war Harry derjenige, der reagierte.

„Sirius, komm wir müssen Madame Pomfrey Bescheid geben und Sir, sie müssen es jetzt tun, sonst ist alles zu spät" sagte er.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber. Denken sie daran, dass sie es für sie tun. Sie müssen, sonst kann man sie nicht versorgen" führte er fort.

„Du hast Recht" sagte Severus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Harry duzte.

„Los komm Sirius" sagte er und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Severus holte aus dem Bad ein Tuch und band es Melody schnell um den Arm. Mit der linken Hand drückte er es fest.

Mit dem Zauberstab schwenkte er kurz und sie waren beide nackt.

„Wage es nicht" fauchte Melody, doch Severus reagierte nicht auf sie.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das erste Treffen mit ihr und darauf, dass er sie liebte.

Melody wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften und er konnte nicht anders, als sie in die Kissen zu drücken. Dann drang er in sie ein. Sie schluchzte auf.

Diesmal hatte er keine Zeit. Er bemerkte, dass sie nachgab und er schaute sie an. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Kräfte schwanden.

Seine Stöße wurden schneller und er war froh, als er es beenden konnte.

Sofort zauberte er beide wieder an. Melody war ohnmächtig.

Bevor er aus dem Raum rannte, küsste er sie auf die Stirn und eine leise Träne lief über sein Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte er.

Draußen standen schon Poppy und Molly und rannten an ihm vorbei.

Sirius stand ebenfalls draußen im Flur. Severus sah, dass sie alleine waren und sackte and er Wand hinunter.

Sirius stand zuerst nur da, dann kniete er sich vor ihn und berührte seine Schulter.

„Komm Severus. Poppy wird ihr helfen" sagte er.

„Ich komme mir so schäbig vor" sagte er und schaute ihn an.

„Du hast keinen Grund dazu" antwortete Sirius. „So und nun lass uns runter gehen. Wir haben etwas zu tun."

Sie gingen ins Labor und schauten in das Buch.

Severus lass alle Zutaten vor und Sirius holte sie.

„Na klasse. Wo zum Teufel bekommen wir Enzian und Liebstöckel her. Das ist wieder typisch ein Trank von dieser alten Hexe. Mischt immer gerne Muggelzutaten mit rein" zischte Severus.

„Harry und Hermine müssen uns helfen" sagte Sirius und rannte hinaus. Nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder.

„Die beiden sind schon unterwegs. Harry appariert zu irgendeinem Berg, wo es diesen Enzian gibt und Hermine ist in einem Supermarkt" sagte er.

„Gut, dann fangen wir schon an" sagte Severus und sogleich kippte er eine Phiole nach der anderen in einen Kessel.

Er klopfte und Hermine betrat das Labor.

„Hier ist der Liebstöckel" sagte sie außer Atem.

„Danke Miss Granger" sagte Severus.

„Bitte, kann ich noch etwas für sie tun" fragte sie.

„Wenn sie wollen, dann können sie das Kraut klein schneiden" antwortete Severus.

Sofort holte sie sich ein Messer und fing an.

„Sirius, verstehst du das hier" fragte Severus und zeigte ihm das Buch.

„Fügen sie etwas aus ihrem Herzen hinzu" stand dort. Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das verstehe ich nun auch nicht" sagte er.

„In unseren Herzen ist doch nichts außer Blut" sagte er.

„Doch Professor, ihre Liebe" sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber die kann ich nicht rausholen" meinte er verwirrt.

„Nun stehen wir vor einem Problem" sagte Hermine. Sie schaute immer wieder in das Buch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Harry stürmte hinein.

„Tut mir leid, aber es war gar nicht so einfach den Enzian zu bekommen" sagte er.

„Kein Problem Harry" antwortete Sirius.

„Es ist doch nun eh egal" sagte Severus ziemlich traurig und Harry schaute Hermine fragend an.

Sie zeigte ihm ebenfalls das Buch, doch auch er schaute nur verwirrt.

„Wie lange muss er köcheln" fragte Sirius.

„Eine halbe Stunde" antwortete Severus.

„Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken und überlegen" sagte Sirius und schob Severus aus dem Raum.

Sie gingen in die Küche, wo Hermine gleich Tonks, Remus und Ron zeigte, aber auch sie hatten keine Ahnung was gemeint sein konnte.

Severus hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und starrte nur auf die Tischplatte.

Madame Pomfrey und Molly betraten nun ebenfalls die Küche und alle erschraken, da ihre Kleidung noch voller Blut war.

„Wie geht es ihr" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Wir müssen abwarten. Sie hat schon viel Blut verloren" antwortete die Krankenschwester.

Severus reagierte auf diese Worte nicht und starrte noch immer auf den Tisch.

„Nun braucht sie nur noch den Trank und ihren Willen" führte sie fort. Dann schaute sie zu Severus und nickte fragend in seine Richtung.

Sirius erzählte von dem Problem und auch Molly und sie waren zuerst sprachlos, als sie in das Buch schauten. Doch auf einmal fing Madame Pomfrey an zu lächeln. Sie schaute hoch und winkte Ron und Harry zu sich.

Beiden flüsterte sie dann etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie blass wurden, jedoch nickten.

„Professor Snape, wie lange braucht der Trank denn noch" fragte Ron.

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Na toll, sitzt da und träumt vor sich hin. Anstatt zu überlegen, wie er ihr helfen soll" sagte Ron einen Ton lauter.

Molly und Tonks hielten die Luft an. Was war nur los mit Ron? Doch Poppy hob den Finger und schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus schaute zu Severus und wartete, dass dieser ausflippte.

„Ja, zuerst große Reden schwingen von wegen, nie mehr alleine lassen und nun das" sagte nun Harry.

Severus lief erneut eine stumme Träne über das Gesicht.

Dachte man wirklich so von ihm. Dachte man, dass er wirklich keine Gefühle für Melody hatte. Er liebte Melody. Noch nie im Leben hatte er für einen Menschen soviel empfunden.

Hermine begriff, was Harry und Ron vorhatten, aber es tat ihr weh. Sie schaute sich im Raum um, damit sie schnell reagieren konnte.

Severus reagierte noch immer nicht.

„Na gut, auch wenn er mich umbringt" dachte Harry.

„Da sieht man mal, dass einige Männer wirklich nur mit ihrem Schwanz denken. War bestimmt von Vorteil" zischte er.

Nun sprang Severus auf. „Halten sie den Mund Potter" schrie er und funkelte ihn an.

„Was Professor Snape? Ist es denn nicht so. Oder wollen sie uns etwas weismachen…."

„Ja Mister Potter, ich liebe Melody. Wollten sie das hören?" schrie Severus schluchzend.

„Es zerreist mich, sie so zu sehen und ich würde sofort tot umfallen wollen, wenn ihr damit geholfen ist."

Er wollte gerade seine Hand heben, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Nein" schrie Hermine und stürzte auf ihn.

Sie hatte von der Anrichte eine kleine Schüssel genommen und hielt sie ihm unter das Gesicht und fing so seine Tränen auf.

Noch immer tränenüberströmt stand er da. Poppy kam nun auf ihn zu.

„Verstehst du. Etwas von deinem Herzen" sagte sie nur.

„Oh Gott" sagte er leise, sank nun auf den Stuhl zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht nun in seinen Händen.

Harry und Ron ging es gar nicht gut. Sie gingen zu ihm rüber und Ron berührte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Schulter seines Lehrers.

„Es tut uns leid Sir" sagte er.

„Wir denken natürlich nicht so von ihnen, aber…" sagte Harry.

„Schon gut ihr beiden" antwortete Severus. „Obwohl ich eben am liebsten eure Hälse umgedreht hätte."

„Ich glaube, genug der reden. Wir haben zu tun" sagte nun Sirius.

Hermine gab ihm sie Schüssel mit Severus Tränen und schon gingen die beiden zurück zum Labor.

Vorsichtig gab Sirius die Tränen in den Kessel und rührte.

„So nun bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als ihn ihr zu geben und abzuwarten" sagte Severus und füllte den Trank in eine kleine Flasche.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in Melodys Zimmer. Severus schluckte, als er sie so sah. Ihre Haut war bleich und ihr Arm war dick einbandagiert.

„Gib du ihn ihr bitte" sagte er und hielt Sirius die Flasche hin. Dieser sah, dass Severus Hände zitterten.


	24. Warten

Warten

Sirius nahm ihm die Flasche ab und hob nun behutsam Melodys Kopf.

Dann setzte er die Flasche an und goss ihr den Trank langsam in den Mund.

„Bald wird alles gut Süße" sagte er leise.

Sie gingen wieder runter in die Küche, als Molly das Zimmer betrat. Dort herrschte eine beängstigende Ruhe. Keiner wollte reden, weil sie dachten, Severus wäre vielleicht doch böse.

Hermine und Molly hatten die Worte für zu hart empfunden, doch Harry betonte, dass er sich nicht mehr zu helfen wusste, als keine Reaktion von Severus gekommen war.

Severus war es nun, der die Stille brach.

„Also Harry, im beleidigen machst du deinem Vater alle Ehre" sagte er.

„Aber Sir, ich habe es doch nicht…."

„Nun beruhige dich. Ich bin dir und auch keinem anderen böse. Vielleicht habe ich es sogar einmal gebraucht" führte Severus fort.

Madame Pomfrey kam zu ihnen und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Na Junge, alles in Ordnung" fragte sie.

Er berührte sanft ihre Hand. „Dank dir Poppy" sagte er und lächelte.

Ron musste zweimal hinsehen, weil er nicht glaubte, was er sah.

Was so gut wie keiner wusste. Einzig und allein bei Madame Pomfrey war Severus sonst aufgetaut. Wenn er verletzt von einem Todessertreffen kam, stand sie schon in seinen Gemächern und versorgte ihn. Auch wenn er jedes Mal sagte, dass er dies nicht wolle.

So hatte sich in all den Jahren eine Art Familienersatz für ihn aufgebaut. Er sah Poppy wie eine Art Mutter.

„Schon irgendeine Besserung" fragte er.

„Sie schläft noch. Ich wollte nur eben eine Kanne Tee holen, falls sie aufwacht und durstig ist" antwortete sie.

„Setz dich, ich mache das schon" sagte Tonks. Doch Hermine und Ginny waren schon aufgesprungen.

„Wir machen das" sagten sie und Tonks blieb sitzen.

„Darf ich sie gleich begleiten Madame Pomfrey" fragte Hermine und sah sie bittend an.

Die Krankenschwester nickte ihr zu.

Sie nahmen die Kanne Tee und betraten Melodys Zimmer. Hermine setzte sich an Melodys Bett und hielt ihre Hand.


	25. Alarm

Alarm

Du wirst sie dort finden" sagte Camillo und der Mann vor ihm grinste.

Man hatte Camillo nicht, wie er gedacht hatte umgebracht. Es wurde in Askaban in eine winzige Einzelzelle gesperrt, wo er auf seinen Prozess wartete.

Grinsend sass er nun in dieser Zelle. Natürlich hatte er Severus gesagt, dass er seine Kräfte freiwillig abgab, aber trotzdem hatte er noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand. Es betraf nämlich nur den Diavolo selber. Da Melody von diesem aber schon getroffen war, bestand nun eine Art Verbindung zwischen den beiden und er konnte Melodys Verstand kontrollieren. Keine wusste genau, weswegen es so war. Aber eines wusste man genau. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihn stoppen konnte.

Camillo wusste, dass Severus nicht in der Lage sein könnte, den Trank so schnell zuzubereiten.

„Ich mache dich fertig Snape" dachte er und schloss die Augen.

Als Melody aufwachte, schaute sie in Hermines Gesicht.

„Oh Gott sei Dank, du bist wach" sagte diese.

Melody verspürte ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, welches ihr sagte, dass sie von hier fort müsste. Nur wie sollte sie hier raus kommen, ohne dass jemand es bemerkte.

„Wo sind die anderen" fragte sie.

„Unten in der Küche" antwortete Hermine.

„Kannst du mir bitte einen Pulli aus dem Schrank holen, mir ist ein wenig kalt" fragte sie nun Hermine.

Hermine ging auch sofort zu Melodys Schrank und kramte darin.

Melody war leise aufgestanden, nahm sich einen Kerzenleuchter, der neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch stand und stellte sich hinter Hermine. Diese wollte sich gerade umdrehen und erschrak, als sie Melody mit erhobenem Arm so stehen sah.

Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Melody ihr den Leuchter auf den Kopf geschlagen und sie brach zusammen.

Melody zog sich eilig an und ging leise die Treppe hinunter und verließ dann den Grimmauldplatz. Molly kam gerade um die Ecke und sah nur noch, wie die Haustüre sich schloss.

Sie ging in die Küche. „Wer ist denn da gerade aus dem Haus gegangen" fragte sie.

„Hier ist niemand raus gegangen" antwortete Remus.

Severus hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und sprang auf, gefolgt von Charlie und Sirius.

Im Zimmer oben angekommen fanden sie die bewusstlose Hermine am Boden. Sirius zog sie in seine Arme.

„Hermine, mein Schatz" sagte er.

Charlie rannte ins Bad. „Melody ist nicht hier" schrie er.

Severus stürmte sofort die Treppe wieder runter.

„Harry, Ron, ich brauche eure Hilfe" schrie er und die zwei kamen aus der Küche.

„Melody ist fortgelaufen. Wir müssen sie suchen. Ihr werdet rechts die Strasse runter, ich links" sagte er.

Die zwei nickten.

„Wenn ihr sie findet, lasst rote Funken aufleuchten" sagte er noch, während er schon loslief.

Hermine war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und war von Sirius in die Küche getragen worden. Molly hatte ihr einen Eisbeutel auf den Kopf gelegt.

„Was ist denn genau passiert" fragte Ginny total verwirrt.

„Ich weis nicht genau. Sie wollte einen Pulli haben und als ich mich umdrehte, hatte ich auch schon den Leuchter auf dem Schädel. Aber eines war beängstigend. Ihre Augen. Sie waren so böse" sagte Hermine.

„Irgendetwas haben wir vielleicht in dem Buch überlesen. Ginny, kannst du es uns mal eben holen" bat Sirius.

Severus rannte wie vom Teufel besessen. Er schaute in jede Strasse und in jede Gasse in der Hoffnung, sie irgendwo zu sehen.

Und endlich sah er sie. Melody ging langsam, fast wie in Trance die Strassen entlang. Sie wusste genau, wohin sie gehen musste.

Vor einem kleinen Haus blieb sie stehen und klopfte.

Bevor Severus sie erreichen konnte, war sie auch schon darin verschwunden. Er schlich hinter das Haus und schaute durch die Fenster.

Was er dort sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Melody stand in der Mitte des Raumes und küsste voller Begierde Lucius Malfoy. Doch sie waren nicht alleine. Etwas sieben Todesser saßen oder standen ebenfalls im Raum.

Zuviel für ihn. Er konnte dort nicht einfach so reinmarschieren und sie da raus holen.

Er musste also den Orden verständigen. Mit seinem Zauberstab schoss er im abgemachten Abstand rote Funken in den Himmel. Dädalus hatte heute Wachdienst und er würde gleich Albus benachrichtigen.

Melody wusste nicht wirklich, was los war. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr egal. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie am richtigen Ort war.

Lucius stöhnte ihr in den Mund, als sie sanft in seine Zunge biss.

Er gab den anderen ein Zeichen und diese verließen grinsend den Raum.

Seine Hände vergruben sich nun in ihren Haaren.

„Nun kann ich Severus verstehen. Du bist so heiß, sogar für einen Muggel" flüsterte er. Melody wich ein Stück von ihm zurück und begann sich auszuziehen.

Lucius zog sie Luft ein, als sie nur im schwarzen BH und Slip vor ihr stand.

Rasch entledigte er sich seiner Robe. Melody kam wieder zu ihm und sank auf die Knie.

Und noch bevor Lucius reagieren konnte, hatte Melody sein Glied vollständig in sich aufgenommen.

Severus verlor draußen fast seinen Verstand. Er wollte in das Zimmer stürmen und sie auseinander reißen, doch wenn er das tun würde, wäre Melody verloren.

Da einfachste für ihn war es einfach wegzusehen. Er setzte sich hinter eine Tonne und hoffte, dass der Orden schnell zur Hilfe eilen würde. Er schwor Rache, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Melody dies freiwillig machte. Irgendetwas passierte mit ihr.

Melody stand auf und zog Lucius an sich.

„Das gefällt dir wohl" sagte sie.

„Ja tut es. Und nun will ich dich ganz" sagte er.

Melody grinste. Dann drehte sie sich um, und stützte ihre Hände an der Wand ab.

„Dann nimm mich" sagte sie.

Lucius strich ihr den Rücken entlang. Er war voller Verlangen. Mit Narzissa lief schon seit Jahren nichts mehr. Ihre Ehe hatte eigentlich immer nur auf dem Papier stattgefunden, denn die beiden hatten nur auf Drängen ihrer Eltern geheiratet. Natürlich konnte er sich Frauen besorgen, wie er Lust und Laune hatte, aber die, die er bezahlte machten es schließlich nur des Geldes wegen.

Er berührte Melodys Scham und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. Melody stöhnte auf, als er den Finger wieder herauszog und ihn ableckte.

„Bei Merlin, dich werde ich wohl eine Weile behalten" sagte er und drang in sie ein.

Melody war eng, sodass er sich langsam vordrang. Nach und nach wurde er schneller und seine Stöße wurden kräftiger. Seinen Kopf senkte er in ihre Halsbeuge und küsste sie.

„Und schon etwas gefunden" fragte Ginny. Remus und Tonks lasen in dem Buch.

„Nein, schau wie dick es ist. Da brauchen wir wohl eine Weile für" antwortete Tonks.

Kingsley stürmte in die Küche. „Dädalus hat Alarm gegeben. Severus braucht Hilfe" sagte er atemlos.

Sofort machten sich Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Bill und Charlie auf dem Weg.

„Wohin" fragte Remus.

„Dädalus sagt, es kam aus der Crowny Street" antwortet Kingsley.

Lucius hatte sich wieder angekleidet und beobachtete Melody, als sie dies auch tat.

„Da hat Camillo ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich werde mich ausgiebig bei ihm bedanken" dachte er.

„Du wirst mich begleiten. Der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen. Vor allen dingen wird Severus sich dann auftauchen" sagte er.

„Natürlich wird er das. Der Trottel kann ohne mich doch gar nicht mehr" zischte Melody.

Lucius grinste. Er hatte davon gehört, dass Krasale ihre Opfer unter Kontrolle halten konnten. Er zog Melody noch einmal an sich und küsste sie noch mal.


	26. Severus Aussetzer

Severus Aussetzer

Severus hörte Schritte von links auf ihn zukommen. Er hob schon seinen Zauberstab.

„Professor, sind sie hier" fragte Harry leise.

„Runter, ihr zwei" zischte er. „Das Haus ist voller Todesser. Wo bleiben die anderen denn?"

„Sind schon da" hörte er Sirius Stimme, die rechts aus einer Hecke kam. „Wie viele Severus?"

„Sechs bis Acht schätze ich" antwortete er.

„Also Sirius, Severus, Harry und Ron, ihr geht durch den Hintereingang. Wir anderen durch den Vordereingang" sagte Remus leise und schlich sich davon.

Bevor Severus mit den anderen ins Haus wollte, zog er Sirius kurz zurück.

„Lucius gehört mir" sagte er nur.

Dann stürmten sie in das Haus.

„Stupor" rief Remus und dann wieder „Expelliarmus"

Tonks stürzte sich auf einen Todesser und trat ihn mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein. Dieser schrie auf und Tonks entzog ihm den Zauberstab.

Severus war gleich den Flur entlang gerannt. Er wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, von der er wusste, dass Melody und Lucius darin waren, als dieser auch schon die Türe öffnete, um zu sehen, woher der Lärm draußen kam.

Sofort hielt Severus ihm den Zauberstab gegen die Brust und nahm Lucius seinen Stock ab, in welchem sich seiner befand.

„Melody, komm zu rüber" sagte er.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht" zischte Melody und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Severus schob Lucius zurück in das Zimmer.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht" fauchte er ihn an.

„Rein gar nichts. Sie ist freiwillig. Ich schätze mal, ich habe sie so gut durchgevögelt, dass ihr Hirn wieder frei atmen kann" sagte Lucius grinsend.

Severus verstärkte den Druck auf Lucius Brust. Er kochte vor Wut.

„Obwohl beibringen musste ich der Kleinen nichts mehr. Aber ich schätze, du weist was sie mit ihrem Mund so alles anstellen kann" führte Lucius fort.

„Severus, mach nichts Unüberlegtes. Wenn du jetzt einen unverzeihlichen benutzt, landest du genau so wie dieses Gesocks in Askaban" sagte Sirius, der hinter ihm erschienen war und die Worte gehört hatte.

„Bring Melody hier raus" sagte Severus und Sirius ging auf sie zu.

„Fass mich ja nicht an. Oder vielleicht doch, denn ich könnte wieder einen Mann gebrauchen" sagte sie und lachte.

Sirius packte sie am Arm und zog trotz kräftiger Gegenwehr aus dem Raum.

Die Türe war noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da holte Severus aus und knallte seine Faust in Lucius Gesicht. Dieser schrie auf und wankte. Und wieder traf ihn Severus Faust.

„Ich brauche keinen Zauberstab Malfoy" sagte er.

Dann packte er Lucius Kopf von hinten.

„Diesmal wird es für dich kein Askaban geben" sagte er.

Und bevor Lucius noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Severus seine ganze Wut und seinen ganzen Schmerz gesammelt.

Er brach Lucius Genick mit seinen bloßen Händen.

Dann liess er ihn los und der tote Körper krachte zu Boden.

Erst jetzt begriff Severus, was er getan hatte und ihm war schlecht.

Als er hinaus wollte, standen Sirius und Tonks schon vor der Türe und spähten nun in den Raum.

„Severus, du konntest doch….."

„Doch ich konnte" zischte er und ging an ihnen vorbei.


	27. Die Seele befreien

Die Seele befreien

„Lasst mich los, ihr verdammten Idioten" schrie Melody und schlug nach Severus.

Sirius und er schoben Melody in ihr Zimmer und erst dort ließen sie von ihr ab.

„Beruhige dich" sagte Severus und schaute sie flehend an.

Doch Melody kam auf ihn zu, verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Albus hatte man schon benachrichtigt und er hatte schon im Zimmer gewartet. Dort hatte er schon die Fenster gesichert, damit Melody nicht wieder flüchten konnte.

„Petrificus Totalus" sagte Albus und Melody fiel auf ihr Bett.

Severus setzte sich verzweifelt auf einen Stuhl und begrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Was ist los mit ihr? Das ist nicht meine Melody" sagte er.

„Ich weis es nicht. Irgendetwas muss Camillos Fluch noch bewirkt haben. Wir müssen auf all Fälle das Buch komplett durchgehen" antwortete Albus.

Severus strich Melody übers Haar.

„Warum hast du Lucius nicht dem Ministerium überlassen" fragte der alte Mann und schaute durch seine Halbmondbrille.

„Er hat es verdient" antwortete Severus leise.

„Was hat dich so wütend gemacht, dass du jemanden mit bloßen Händen umbringst" sagte Albus.

„Er hat… Sie haben…. ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie miteinander..." Er weinte leise.

Albus wollte nicht weiter nachhaken. „Es ist gut, mein Junge" sagte er nur.

„Es tat so weh. Sie ist so anders, so voller Hass auf mich, auf alle hier" sagte Severus.

„Ich werde die Türe verriegeln. Und dann werden wir nach einer Lösung suchen" sagte Albus und schob ihn nun aus dem Zimmer.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Salon, wo Molly schon alle mit Kaffee versorgte.

Hermine, die eine dicke Bandage um den Kopf hatte, war völlig neben der Rolle.

„Professor, was ist nur los mit ihr" fragte sie.

„Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich es nicht weis Hermine. Es gibt Dinge, bei denen selbst ich überfragt bin" antwortete der alte Mann lächelnd.

Ginny und Remus saßen über dem Buch und lasen.

„Bisher nichts" sagte Remus, als Dumbledore ihn fragend ansah.

„Wir müssen weitersuchen. Im Moment ist Melody geschützt, aber wir werden trotzdem vor ihrer Türe postieren. Und ich werde dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten" sagte Albus.

Severus hatte sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin verzogen und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Er bekam diese Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf. Immer wieder sah er, wie Lucius seine Melody in den Armen hielt und sie sich ihm hingab.

Sirius berührte seine Schulter und er öffnete die Augen. „Dürfen wir" fragte Sirius und zeigte auf die anderen Sessel. Severus nickte. Hermine und Sirius setzten sich zu ihm.

„Wie geht es ihnen Miss Granger" fragte er. Severus war geschockt gewesen, als er Hermine bewusstlos am Boden gesehen hatte, auch wenn es in diesem Moment nicht so ausgesehen hatte.

„Sie denken sicher, ich sei ein herzloser Klops. Ich bin gleich weggerannt."

„Es geht wieder Danke. Natürlich sind sie weggerannt, um nach Melody zu suchen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert" antwortete sie.

Hermine schluckte kurz. „Darf ich sie etwas fragen Professor?"

„Natürlich" antwortete er.

„Sirius sagte mir, dass Malfoy nicht mehr lebt und das sie ihn….Warum?" sagte sie.

Severus schaute sie an und Hermine sah Tränen in seinen Augen.

Obwohl er nichts sagte, verstand Hermine ihn.

„Oh" flüsterte sie.

„Aber ich hätte nicht so krass reagieren dürfen. Das Ministerium hätte sich schon um ihn gekümmert. Doch als ich sie gesehen habe, da…"

„Du hast sie gesehen?" kam von Sirius.

„Ja, durch das Fenster. Ich kam mir so hilflos vor, weil ich nicht eingreifen konnte. Dann die Angst, dass Melody etwas Schlimmes passiert und dann kamen noch überaus nette Sprüche von Lucius" sagte Severus.

Eigentlich war er kein Mensch, der sich offenbarte, aber irgendwie tat es ihm gut, sich einiges von der Seele zu reden.

„Ich war so wütend. Auf ihn und auf mich. Vielleicht hat Melody Recht. Ich habe sie alleine gelassen, obwohl ich ihr versprochen habe, bei ihr zu sein" sagte er.

„Red keinen Unsinn" zischte Sirius.

„Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden Professor. Und dann wird alles wieder gut" sagte Hermine. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn umarmt, als sie sah, wie sehr er litt. Das war nicht mehr der Snape, der ihre Freunde und sie über sechs Jahre schikaniert hatte. Er war ein ganz normaler Mann, der liebte.

Severus spürte, dass sie zwei wirklich mit ihm fühlten. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass Sirius und er Freunde würden. Oder das er mit Hermine eine normale Unterhaltung führte.

„Miss Granger, den Professor können sie, wenn wie Privat sind lassen. Erstens sind sie die Freundin meines manchmal verrückten und nervtötenden Freund hier und zweitens die Cousine der wundervollsten Frau auf Erden" sagte er leise.

Hermine fand dieses Kompliment rührend und schniefte.

„Gerne Pro… Severus, aber nur, wenn sie mich nicht mehr Granger nennen" sagte sie.

„Ich bemühe mich. Sie wissen ja, es ist Gewohnheit" sagte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Darf ich auch mal?" sagte nun Sirius. „Wer ist hier verrückt und nervtötend?"

„Du" antworteten Hermine und Severus gleichzeitig.

„So, ich werde noch mal nach ihr sehen" meinte Severus und die zwei nickten ihm zu. Dann ging er hoch zu Melody.


	28. Hilfe

**Hilfe? **

Dumbledore klopfte an die Türe des kleinen Häuschen und wartete.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie öffnete sich und eine alte Dame schaute ihn an.

"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie irgendwann hier auftauchen werden" sagte sie und gewährte ihm mit einer Handbewegung Einlass.

"Im Ministerium gab man mir ihre Adresse. Verzeihen Sie, falls sie das als Verletzung ihrer Privatsphäre sehen, aber sonst gab es nirgendwo einen Hinweis, sie zu finden" sagte Albus und lächelte sie an.

Sie bat ihm einen Platz an und holte ein Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen. Kurz sassen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

"Sie können sich denken, weswegen ich hier bin?" sagte Albus und schaute sie fragend an.

"Natürlich" antwortete sie knapp. "Und sie wissen, dass sie sehr viel von mir verlangen."

"Das weis ich" antwortete Albus wiederum.

"Wieviele sind vom Diavolo getroffen" fragte sie nun.

"Zwei. Doch bei einer Person ist es nun vollkommen ausgeartet. Wir erkennen sie nicht wieder. Sie hat sogar schon Todesser aufgesucht. Sie ist voller Hass" sagte Albus.

"Dann hat er...dieser Idiot. Ich wusste immer, dass er böse ist, obwohl was rede ich. Die halbe Familie besteht aus bösartigen Idioten. Es sind nur wenige von uns, die diese Machenschaften nicht gutheissen" sagte sie, stand auf und ging nun im Raum auf und ab.  
"Wo ist er jetzt?"

"In Askaban. Man hat ihn gefangengenommen, als er das Buch stehlen wollte" antwortete Albus.

"Er hat seine Kraft abgegeben, deswegen hat es den Fluch bei dieser Person verstärkt. Jedoch ist er nun mit dem Opfer geistig verbunden und kann sie sozusagen steuern. Es ist fast wie der Imperius, aber das Opfer erhält seine ganzen bösen Gedanken" erzählte sie.

"Und kann man ihr helfen. Sie müssen wissen, dass Mädchen istein Muggel. Sie hat schon genug durchmachen müssen. Einen Überfall, dann die Offenbarung der Zauberwelt, eine Vergewaltigung, an der Camillo eine Mitschuld hat und nun das" sagte er.

"Moment mal, sie sagten eben, dass Camillo das Buch stehlen wollte. Die Person ist doch nicht diese nette Frau, der ich das Buch verkauft habe" fragte sie geschockt.

"Doch, sie ist es" antwortete Albus.

"Dann trage ich Mitschuld. Schliesslich habe ich ihr das Buch gebracht. Und..und vergewaltigt haben kann dann sie dann nur dieser Thomas" schrie sie aufgebracht. Deswegen werde ich ihnen natürlich helfen. Mein Gott, das arme Ding."

"Gibt es einen Trank. Oder irgendetwas in dem Buch, was uns helfen könnte" fragte Albus.

"Ja, es steht in dem Buch auf Seite Fünfhundertdreiundsiebzig. Aber es wird ihnen so nicht viel nutzen. Denn sie brauchen einen Gegenstand und Blut eines Familienmitgliedes. Und..." sagte sie und stockte.

"Hmm" machte Albus nur.

"Camillo muss sterben. Erst dann wird die Verbindung zwischen den beiden gekappt. Man muss zuerst sein Blut mit dem anderen mischen und es dann über den Gegenstand geben. Ja und dann muss er sterben. Denn erst dann ist der Fluch entgültig von dieser Welt" führte sie fort.

"Aber das ist Mord" sagte Albus ein wenig erschrocken.

"Mein Guter, hören sie. Er mag zwar mein Neffe sein, aber ich denken es haben genug Menschen durch ihn sterben müssen. Irgendwann ist das Blut der Familie noch mehr so dick. Camillo ist der im Moment letzte Krasal, es sei denn, er hat irgendwo Kinder hinterlassen" sagte sie mit vollkommen trockener Stimme.

"Aber..." 

"Nicht aber. Ich war schon immer gegen diese Brutalität, aber wie sollte ich mich wehren gegen die halbe Familie. Sehen sie, mittlerweile bin ich alt und wenn sie sich nun rächen wollen, und das werden sie sicher, ist es mir nun auch egal" erzählte sie weiter.

Sie ging zu einem Schrank und kramte in einer Schublade.  
"Hier nehmen sie das. Es ist eine Familienbrosche. Schon seit über Zweihundert Jahren in Familienbesitz. Es ist das einzige, was ich besitze" sagte sie und grinste.

"Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit" sagte Albus. Er war berührt von der Hilfsbereitschaft der alten Dame.

Doch Clara, Camillos Tante hatte schon einen Dolch gezückt und schnitt sich in den Arm. Das Blut, welches sofort tropfte, fing sie in einer Flasche auf.

"Nehmen sie" sagte sie und hielt Albus die Flasche hin.

"Ich danke ihnen. Wenn ich irgendetwas für sie tun kann, dann sagen sie es mir" meinte er und lächelte sie an.

"Ja, eine Bitte habe ich. Essen sie ein Stück von meinem Preiselbeerkuchen" sagte sie.

Albus lachte. "Na, da werde ich sicher nicht nein sagen." 


	29. Ausraster und Lösungen

Den ganzen Tag über hielt man Wache vor Melodys Türe. Manchmal hörte man aus ihrem Zimmer nichts, doch meistens tobte und schimpfte sie.

Severus sass gemeinsam mit Remus an einem kleinen Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Nach einer Weile schaute Remus jedoch skeptisch.

„Willst du nicht mal nachsehen. Sie ist mir zu ruhig" sagte er, nachdem man bestimmt eine halbe Stunde nichts von drinnen gehört hatte.

Severus stand auf und öffnete die Türe. Als er hineinsah, konnte er Melody nicht sehen und ging nun ins Zimmer hinein.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Melody stand hinter der Türe und hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn in die Schulter gebissen.

Severus schrie auf und Remus war gleich zur Stelle. Er riss Melody von ihm runter.

„Melody, nun ist aber genug" schrie er.

Hasserfüllt blickte sie, von Remus festgehalten auf Severus. Dieser schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. Er kam sich so hilflos vor.

„Oh, fängt der kleine Severus gleich an zu weinen" zischte sie. „Du vermisst deine alte Melody was? Aber die wirst du nie wieder sehen. Die neue gefällt mir nämlich."

„Melody, hör auf" bat Severus leise.

„Besonders Lucius hat sie gefallen, als ich seinen Schwanz in meinem Mund hatte. Wenn du willst zeig ich dir, wie das ist" führte sie fort und grinste ihn höhnisch an.

Sie löste sich von Remus und strich Severus Wange.

Doch dieser packte ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich denke, du liebst mich" sagte sie.

„Ja, das tue ich. Deswegen schmerzt es mich, dich so zu sehen" sagte er.

„Komm, lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben. Fick mich Severus" zischte sie.

Doch er drehte sich um und ging zur Türe.

„Verdammter Waschlappen. Du hast eh nichts drauf. Lucius war da schon anders. Aber… he Remus, willst du es mal versuchen" sagte sie.

Doch Remus schaute sie mitleidig an und schloss die Türe.

„Mein Gott, was ist nur mit ihr los" sagte er.

Albus betrat die Küche und begrüßte die Anwesenden.

„Remus, Severus, Molly und Tonks, würdet ihr bitte runter in den Salon kommen. Gebt den anderen Bescheid" sagte er. Bevor er hinausging, griff er noch nach zwei Plätzchen von einem Teller, den Molly gerade in der Hand hatte.

Sirius und Hermine betraten als letztes den Raum. Albus hatte zugestimmt, dass Hermine bei allem, was Melody anging dabei sein durfte.

„Wie ihr bemerkt habt, war ich zwei Tage nicht anwesend. Zuerst eine Frage an euch. Habt ihr schon irgendetwas in dem Buch gefunden" fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich. Dort steht zwar etwas von einem Gegenstand in den Händen der Familie und das man Blut braucht, um es zu verbinden, aber sonst nichts" antwortete Remus.

„Ihr braucht auch gar nicht weiter zu lesen. In dem Buch steht zwar drin, wie man den Fluch brechen kann, aber uns fehlen zwei wichtige Details" sagte er.

„Albus, kannst du endlich zur Sache kommen" sagte Severus sichtlich nervös.

„Ich habe eine Tante von Camillo besucht. Eine sehr nette alte Dame" sagte er.

„Wenn sie so nett ist, wie ihr Neffe, dann Mahlzeit" zischte Sirius.

„Nein, sie ist genau das Gegenteil. Sie verurteilte schon immer die Machenschaften und hat sich deshalb weitgehend von der Familie zurückgezogen. Sie will uns helfen und hat dabei ein großes Opfer gebracht" sagte er weiter.

Er zog aus seinem Umhang eine Brosche und eine kleine Flasche.

„Das hier ist ein Familienerbstück und das ist das Blut der alten Dame. Sie hat es mir gegeben, weil sie endlich alles beenden will. Und sie wird wahrscheinlich ihr Leben lassen, wenn die Familie es rauskriegt. Ich habe ihr natürlich Schutz angeboten, den hat sie jedoch abgelehnt" führte er fort.

„Und was machen wir jetzt damit" fragte Hermine eilig. Dann lief sie rot an. „Sorry Professor, ich wollte sie nicht unterbrechen."

„Wie Remus eben schon sagte, man muss die zwei verbinden. Jedoch brauchen wir noch etwas. Und zwar Camillos Blut, das zuerst mit dem Blut der Tante vermischt werden muss. Dann erst bedeckt man die Brosche damit. Aber das ist noch nicht alles" sagte Albus und griff sich mit der Hand an seinen Bart.

„Es war für mich schwer, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, aber es muss wohl sein. Denn eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht. Camillo muss sterben" erzählte er leise.

Im Raum war es Mucksmäuschen still. Einige Münder waren aufgeklappt.

„Man wer das erfunden hat, der war doch nicht ganz Tüv im Hirn oder. Erst dieser dämliche Fluch und dann so was" sagte Arthur.

Vor lauter Verwirrtheit achtete man nicht so genau auf Severus. Als er meinte, dass ihn keiner im Auge hatte, griff er sich schnell die Brosche und die Flasche und rannte dann hinaus.

„Severus, nein" schrie Sirius und wollte ihm hinterher.

„Lass ihn gehen Sirius. Ich habe mir so was schon fast gedacht. Und wenn einer wirklich genug Hass aufgebaut hat, Camillo zu töten, dann er. Doch wir werden ihm folgen" sagte Albus.


	30. Vollendet

Vollendet

Severus betrat Askaban. Er meldete sich an und sagte, wen er besuchen wollte.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte ein älterer Zauberer.

„Ich bin ein Onkel" antwortete er. Severus hatte Vielsafttrank verwendet, da man ihn natürlich sonst erkannt hätte.

Der Mann rief einen Wärter, der ihn zu Camillos Zelle führte.

„Bitte lassen sie mich mit ihm alleine. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal sehen werde und da verstehen sie es sicher" sagte er freundlich.

„Natürlich Sir" antwortete der Wärter und schloss die Türe auf, um ihn hinein zu lassen.

Severus betrat den Raum. Erst als der Wärter die Türe von außen wieder verschloss, drehte er sich um.

„Hallo Camillo" sagte er.

„Sollten wir uns kennen" fragte dieser.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf ihn.

„Durchaus. Nur sonst trage ich meine haare länger und schwarz. Und du magst mich nicht" antwortete Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Se…verus" flüsterte Camillo.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich von dir zu verabschieden" zischte Severus und funkelte ihn an.

„Das finde ich nett. Und wo du gerade da bist. Wie geht es meiner Freundin. Lass mich raten. Sie ist unausstehlich und der Fick mit Lucius hat ihr sicher gefallen" sagte Camillo und lachte höhnisch.

„Halt dein blödes Maul" fauchte Severus.

„Ich muss Lucius fragen, wie sie war. Vielleicht schick ich sie noch mal zu ihm" sagte Camillo.

Severus starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und ging ganz nah an sein Gesicht, den Zauberstab hielt er gegen Camillos Brust.

„Dann schick sie zum Friedhof. Denn dort wirst du ihn antreffen" sagte Severus leise.

Aus Camillos Gesicht schwand jegliche Farbe. „Du hast ihn…. Der dunkle Lord wird dich töten" meinte er.

„Mag sein, aber du wirst dies nicht mehr erleben" antwortete Severus.

Camillo lachte ihn nun aus. „Du kannst mich ruhig töten. Aber sie kannst du nicht retten" sagte er.

„Silencio" sagte Severus und dann „Sectumsempra"

Sofort floss das Blut aus Camillo heraus, jedoch konnte niemand seine Schreie hören. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sass er auf seinen Knien.

Severus holte die Flasche und die Brosche heraus und hielt sie Camillo hin.

„Du hast wirklich nette Verwandte. Sehr hilfsbereit" sagte er.

Er hielt die Flasche an Camillos Brust und ließ sein Blut hineinlaufen. Danach träufelte er das Blut auf die Brosche.

Camillo wollte aufspringen, doch Severus stieß ihn zurück, sodass er gegen die Wand prallte.

„Du wirst nie wieder einem Menschen weh tun" zischte Severus.

Er hielt nun seinen Zauberstab auf Camillos Herz. „Nie wieder. Avada Kedavra"

Severus sank nun vor dem vor ihm liegenden Camillo zusammen. Es war vorbei. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Aber was nun. Wenn der Wächter gleich die Türe aufschloss, konnte er eigentlich gleich darin bleiben. Was hatte er eigentlich getan. Nun würde er Melody nie wieder sehen.

Doch er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich und es war ihm egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass es Melody gut ginge.

Noch einmal seufzte er und klopfte dann an die Türe, damit der Wärter ihn hinauslassen konnte.

Die Türe öffnete sich und er sah, dass der Wärter auf einem Hocker sass und ihn mit verklärtem Blick ansah.

Albus und Remus standen neben ihm.

„Ich hoffe, sie konnten sich verabschieden Sir. So jung und dann an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Ja, es ist schon hart hier. Obwohl es nun Glück für ihn war. So ist er einem schmerzhaften Tode entkommen" sagte der Wärter.

Albus ging in die Zelle und kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück. Severus dachte sich, dass er die Spuren des Sectumsempra hatte verschwinden lassen.

„Danke" murmelte er, doch Albus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Lasst uns zum Hauptquartier gehen" sagte er schließlich.


End file.
